We Will Prevail
by ShadeOfMidna
Summary: Around the time of Loki coming to earth, a vigilante has been going around Manhattan and New York. Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D have taken notice to three teenagers' peculiarities. Will Fury be able to recruit them? Or will he make some enemies? Post-BoTW and during the first Avengers movie. This is also a crossover of Percy Jackson that is set after the Blood of Olympus.
1. Chapter 1: Everyone Gets a Hero!

** Being 100% percent honest here, I do plan on continuing **_**Where Heroes Unite **_**but my imagination has been just giving me random Avengers/Zelda/Persassy Jackson crossover ideas, and so I am trying to have a compromise . . . with myself . . . so that I can have a clear head and just go with it. Also, I had to take a bit of a break because of family drama and school (my floofing cat died, meaningful property sold, state testing, etc., etc.). I also wanted to make this because of Stan (the man) Lee dying, and I was born into a family of nerds, so that hit us **_**hard**_**. I can assure you that this will be exceptional among crossover standards 'cuz I listened to my thinking music while writing this. (Translation: big bleb of Zelda music and nightcores that is probably both healthy and unhealthy for my brain.) ANYWAYS, don't let me bore you anymore, so let's dive in to the story. (Disclaimer: I'm tired and my brain is fried from studying, so bear with me here. Set during the first Avengers movie, after Blood of Olympus, and after BoTW.)**

* * *

Chapter One: And You Get a Hero, and You Get a Hero, Everyone Gets a Hero!

_**Fury's POV**_

_A dark figure jumped from rooftop to rooftop, a cloak flying in the wind behind him. The hood of the cloak seemed to stay on the figure's head, as it did not reveal their face. The figure moved faster than any human and every time it took a step, it made not a single sound. The figure suddenly stopped and looked in the direction of the camera. A flash of blue could be seen under the hood until it lashed out with something in the blink of an eye, and the camera's screen changed to a bunch of static._

Nick Fury sighed as he looked at the screen. Agent Hill stood at his side, eyes fixed on the computer. "What have we gotten from witnesses of this vigilante's _stunts_," Fury asked her while still looking at the footage. This guy had been popping up all over the place in Manhattan and New York all that week **(I live down south, so correct me if I'm wrong.)**, and had apprehended many criminals. Many attempted muggings, attempted robbery, attempted assaults, etc. Yet there was still one key word in every single sentence: attempted. He had easily apprehended each criminal. Though he only appeared to deal with all of it at night, or after it was dark; he seemed to disappear before a small bit of light had touched the skies. Which only made it easier to keep it out of the news . . .

"Most eye-witnesses have stated that he was most likely 5 feet and 5-8 inches, and authorities have been able to estimate a weight of 135-140 pounds, and age of 16-18 years, Director, Sir. It has been said that he is thin, with a lean build. Some of them, only children stated this, that he ran away with a horse. Other witnesses stated that it is a male, and that at least two of them managed to see him without his hood on. The put into detail that he had slightly blonde hair, unnaturally shaded blue eyes, and . . . Well," she paused and cleared her throat.

"Yes?" he asked impatiently.

" . . . Some of them stated that he, _it_, had pointed ears, Sir. And not the cosmetic kind," she said, troubled at first, but then changed her tone so that she did not sound as surprised.

"Agent Hill, could you run that by me again?" Fury asked again, trying to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"Director Fury, they stated pointed ears."

He counted to ten so that he did not lash out at her. "Tell me about his fighting style."

"Witnesses say that he used a combination of martial arts and a great arsenal of weapons, including a bow. Everyone, even criminals, have confirmed that it uses a sword and shield in most attacks. A few have said that its way of combat is more about defense than offense, and that the strikes were well landed, swift, and graceful. It is very obvious that this . . . _thing _knows how to fight already. All of the strikes were seen and observed to be more warnings than actual wounds, as if it knew exactly where to strike in order to tell the criminals to back off instead of actually scar them. It was also reported to easily dodge projectile weapons, Sir," she said in her normal, firm voice.

His phone buzzed on the table. A few brief words were exchanged and he placed it down. He turned towards Agent Hill. "Go grab Jackson's **(*fangirl squeal* Um, ignore me, please.) **file, and get ready for a trip to the base," he told her as he stood up and grabbed his things. "And go ahead and get Grace and di Angelo's, too."

"You want to recruit all of them, don't you? Even though the council rejected plans for the initiative?" she asked. "These teens have been known as fugitives and kidnapees on multiple occasions, and the other, well we don't even know what it is. For all we know, it could be looking for the tesseract."

He scowled at her. "One of our recruits is a large green giant; a very _violent _giant. None of our recruits could possibly be that dangerous." _And they hopefully aren't, _he thought.

**We all know what happened next.**

* * *

_**Percy's POV**_

_The troubled demigod stood in the middle of a large field. From what he could see, there were a few paths and a few crumbled remains of buildings. A few clumps of trees could be seen every once in a while, and a few dark, hazy figures were wandering around. He could see the sun going down, and a beautiful pinkish-orange color lit up the half dark sky. He could hear a small bit of thunder, and the almost black clouds above him began to release a gentle rain. A breeze whipped at his hair. He heard the gentle brushing of grass blowing against grass._

_ "Perseus Achilles Jackson."_

_ Percy nearly flinched at the words. He turned around to find a tall woman staring at him. She did not seem hostile, despite the fact that she had surprised him. She radiated an aura of benevolence, reminding Percy of all the good things he and others had done for each other. It made him have a strike of bravery in his mind, as if he would take on a whole army of monsters for his friends. In all honesty, all it did was amplify his already existing feelings like that. _

_But, the tall woman was very beautiful. He could feel just from being in he presence that she was the complete opposite of evil. She wore a long, flowing, green dress and her skin was fair and slightly tinted pink with warmth. Her hair was very long, green, and partially braded; it was tied off with fancy trinkets. Around her neck was a necklace that had a green triangle on it. Her left hand was raised, holding a floating jewel _**(Kokiri's Emerald)**_, and on her head was a circlet with an odd symbol on it _**(Farore's crest)**_. Her eyes were a vibrant shade of green, as if they had every single color in the forest in them. And her ears were pointed, for some reason._

_ "Who-who are you?" he asked._

_ "I am known as the Goddess of Courage, Farore," she told him gently. _

_ "I thought that was Ares," he said, slightly confused._

_ "In your world, that is the case."_

_ "My world?"_

_ "This place is known as Hyrule. It has existed for millennia. It is also known as the place where the three golden goddesses reside with Hylia."_

_ Percy gave the most intelligent, most reward worthy response in the universe. "Huh?"_

_ She smiled. "Long ago, three golden goddesses descended from the heavens. Din, the goddess of power, created the red earth. Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, gave it the spirit of law. And I created life and all of the races of this land. We left for the heavens, yet we created the most powerful relic in existence in our departure. We left it in the care of the goddess Hylia, and she dubbed it the Triforce. After many wars between the sides of good and evil, evil was sealed away and Hylia's descendants and her chosen heroes have been tasked to defend this land when those seals break. Evil bears power, the goddess blood bears wisdom, and the hero bears courage in his heart, even if it means a life of suffering," she explained, though she looked sad as she spoke of the hero._

_ "So I'm going on a limb here, and saying that this hero is me," Percy said._

_ She shook her head and looked at him. "Fortunately for you, that is not so. What you are looking at right now," she said, "is the country of Hyrule during a time of prosperity. Evil was just recently sealed away. Now that hero has descended upon your world in order to protect it under our orders. You may have heard of his . . . Stunts."_

_ He understood her hint perfectly. "Is he that vigilante that has been in the newspaper so often lately?"_

"_Indeed. But that is not the reason why I have called you here. There is a group of mortals that seeks your assistance. An evil god known as Loki has come to your world in order to conquer it. He has stolen a very powerful object known as the tesseract. He has already killed many mortals, and plans on helping a race known as the Chitauri invade Earth, with him being your king."_

"_What?!" _

"_He is starting to create an army of people he has been able to possess. However, certain people are not able to be so easily manipulated. Some have hearts that are so pure that they do not allow such an evil force inside of them, and others are protected by a force of greater power, such as yourself._

"_I also come with a prophecy,_

_ "_Three sons of the Big Three

Shall be found by heroes of mortal boundaries.

Together they shall find the servant of Hylia,

The Hero of Wilds that has suffered for millennia.

They shall find the subject of energy,

And heroes of different worlds help each other with bravery."

"_Why are you here?" he snapped randomly, "Why am _I_ here? I just defeated Gaea, and lost some of my friends, but now I'm on another quest? I-I should be done with all of this! Just-" he sank to his knees, "Why?"_

_She patted his head. "Do not despair, hero. I know that you wish to be done with quests, and it hurts me to put a burden upon another soul just because they are humble. But I am still leaving the desire to do this quest to you. I would just like to let you know, although evil has been sealed here, its original, Demise, has decided to watch your world. He is feeding off of all of the fear and hatred in your world while he waits for the perfect time to strike. If you defeat Loki with the mortal heroes and the Hero of Hyrule, then you can save all of existence from destruction. And, also," she pointed up, the sound of a girl's voice echoing in his head, "tell your friends about your version of this dream."_

_Percy looked at the now dark sky above him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I accept."_

"_Thank you, Percy. And please, if you meet Hyrule's hero and he thinks you are a threat, call him Link and give him this." She handed him a pendant that had three triangles and a few other symbols surrounding it. "Farewell, Percy."  
_

Percy shot upright in his bed. He nearly hit Annabeth in the face doing so, but she looked more smug than annoyed. He knew what statement was coming.

"Ya' still drool in your sleep, Kelp Head," she said with her arms crossed.

Percy gasped. "What did you just call me, Wise Girl?" he asked, offended.

"You heard me clearly. Because of the stunt you pulled last night, there is _no way _I am calling you Seaweed Brain for the rest of today." She crossed her arms. (They had been against each other in a game of capture the flag the night before. Percy had played dirty and made the majority of his side guard her instead of their territory, and had won.) Percy whimpered and did his cuteness overload, big baby seal eyes. "And don't even try to guilt-trip m-" she noticed the pendant in his hand and gasped. "You too-"

"Yes."

"Did you . . . accept it?"

"Well," he said casually as he got up and she looked at him from the edge of the bed. "I couldn't just leave it alone. It was either that or just let the world and the gods die, and I am not really open to that situation. Did you accept?"

She took a deep breath. "No. I was told that only you and two others would be offered the quest. I was told that I would be of some assistance, though." She stood up and hugged him. "I would if I could, Seaweed Brain."

"Does this mean I'm off the hook?" he asked. **(Pun intended.)**

"Until I pulverize you in the arena," she answered sweetly.

He frowned. "Come on," he said as he broke the hug.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I need to get dressed, unless you want me talk to Chiron in pajamas. Wait for me outside, 'kay?"

"Alright, fine."

He changed his clothes in a hurry and stepped outside. When Annabeth turned towards him, she covered her mouth with her hand and began to snort.

"What's so funny?" he asked, dumbfounded.

She broke down laughing as he just stood there, slightly agitated and confused. She stopped after a while, and said in between laughs, "Your (*laugh*) pants (*laugh*) are on (*big laugh*) backwards."

He looked down and, sure enough, she was right. He could feel the warmth spreading through his cheeks as he said, "One moment." He stepped back inside and came back out with his clothes on correctly, and the pendant in his hand. "Good enough?" he asked sarcastically.

"Uh-huh." She took his hand in hers and they walked down the path to the Big House. Most of the campers were getting up and heading to go play volleyball, or have a normal early-in-the-morning-impale-some-training-dummies-with-friends-time. Family fun!

They greeted a few of the demigods they crossed paths with, but still made their way to the Big House in a rush. The moment before Annabeth knocked on the door, a troubled looking Chiron opened the door, in wheelchair form, of course. "Come in," he said tiredly.

* * *

"So Jason and Nico have to come, too?" Percy asked.

The sons of Jupiter and Hades in question were on the couch, shuffling their feet every once in awhile. "Yeah. She mentioned something about a dude named Link, right?" Jason asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I was called yesterday by a woman stating that they had some people to interrogate here," Chiron stated. "I assumed it was Connor and Travis, but that would be wrong." He placed a newspaper on the coffee table (or tea and diet Coke table, you could say), for them to see. Percy went to pick it up, but realized that his eyes would not be able to read it. But there was a large, black heading in bold above a picture of a completely demolished area. _**Government Base Bombed and Destroyed, Many Presumed Dead. **_

"Doesn't look like something the Stolls could accomplish," Nico said. "Though they never cease to amaze."

"_Almost 80 killed_," Annabeth quoted. "Who would do this? Monsters?"

"Gods," Percy and Jason said at the same time.

"Other gods," Chiron corrected. "_Norse_ gods."

Annabeth groaned, which was unlike her. "More pantheons?"

"Some god named Loki stole something called the tes-tesse-"

"Tesseract, Percy," Jason said.

"Yeah, that. Well, it seems to be some big deal, or something."

"It's probably very powerful if a god would want it, though Hades did want a teenage goddess once," Nico said.

"That is probably the case," Chiron said.

"So when are these people coming?" Jason interrupted.

"Today, actually."

Percy nearly spit his tea out. "Wha-what?"

"What's wrong, Seaweed Brain? Catfish got your tongue?" Annabeth teased.

"I just . . . don't want to talk to them. Jason?"

"Hey, I'll talk to them _with _you guys. Not alone," he said.

"Neeks?"

"If I get to make them look like idiots, though that probably wouldn't help us," he replied.

"Fine," Percy turned towards Chiron. "When today?"

"Around noon," he told him.

Percy sighed. "Come on, Annabeth. I think I have a scheduled pulverization."

He stood up and she followed him. She was obviously worried, yet she still looked relieved that she got to get sweet, sweet revenge. On their way to the arena, she kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"I love you too, Wise Girl." He kissed her head. "And you are forgiven for the butt-whoopin that's coming."

She laughed.

**Natasha's POV**

Natasha swore that she was going to kill Fury. He had sent her to do his own dirty work. Trying to catch a couple of _kids_. And he actually planned on recruiting a _monster _too.

"Uh, Nat, your turn-"

She jerked the wheel to the left. Bruce almost hit the window as the car lurched to the side. He looked shocked and began to open his mouth to speak.

"I'm fine," she said. He looked scared and scooted closer to the window.

The summer camp they were headed towards was not too far ahead. The man on the phone had mentioned to look for a large pine tree. They passed by multiple trees and picket fences. It all flashed by in a blur.

Bruce gripped the seat. "Natasha-"

"You'll live," she growled. She began to see the tree, not too far in front of her. She slowed down and stopped, putting her car in park. Banner let go of the seat and cleared his throat. She got out and he still sat there, acting like he'd seen a ghost. "Come on Bruce. Unless you want to sit here and listen."

The scientist had his hands latched to the seat again, and he looked extremely tense and worried. He loosened his grip and looked at her bashfully. "Yes, please . . ."

She handed him the extremely, overly complicated, S.H.I.E.L.D Ipad. She put the nearly invisible earpiece on. He did the same in order to listen and tell her a bit of information. She picked up a few papers (they had questions for the teens) and she slammed the door shut. Nat trudged up the hill and past the pine tree. A golden blanket was hanging from one of the branches, and if she turned, she could've sworn that there was some kind of reptile wrapped around it. She turned around to see if it was real, but she still saw nothing. She was confused, but decided to continue.

Up the hill were many cabins. Each one had an odd and different design. The only one that looked normal was a wooden cabin that was off to the side, and a large metal statue, a caduceus, she remembered, above the door. In the middle of all the cabins was a fire. She could see a young looking girl poking the flames with a stick, though nobody seemed to pay her any mind. A few kids were walking around, yet none of them really cared about Natasha. One person, a tall, blonde teen, started to walk in her direction. He was wearing a light green plaid shirt. He didn't have it buttoned up, so he had a bright-orange t-shirt on underneath that said in black letters: Camp Half-Blood. Under the words was the black figure of a winged horse. He had on jeans and simple tennis-shoes. He had a brown messenger bag on, and it seemed to be filled with something. His skin was deeply tanned, and he had a lot of freckles. She could also see that he had clear, blue eyes. His curly blonde hair made him look like the stereotypical "California Teen". Around his neck was a leather necklace with four colorful beads on them . Natasha could see that he was probably no threat at all, though she could be wrong.

"Hi! Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," he greeted. "You came to talk to the activities director, right?"

"Yes, I did. I'm Natasha Romanoff," she shook his hand. (She heard the protest from Banner about how she shouldn't give away her real name.) "And you would be?"

**(It's ya' boi, Son of Apollo . . .)** "Will Solace," he answered. "I'll take you to the Big House, if you want."

"Yes, please. Thank you."

She followed the teen towards a large, four story, blue house. She couldn't help but wonder if he had noticed her because he was attracted to her. No, she thought, probably not. Seeing his own looks, he was probably already in a relationship. The girl with him was probably very happy, and he probably was, too. **(HAHAHAHAHAHA. No. Just no, Nat.) **He got on the porch and knocked on the door. "I have to go meet with somebody, but a word of advice, beware the Stoll brothers," he told her. She had no idea who "the Stoll brothers" were, but she guessed they were trouble. He began to walk off. "Have a good day." She almost laughed. If she got to punch Nick in the face, maybe.

An aging man who looked to be in his late 30's or mid 40's in a wheelchair answered the door. He had a brown beard and slightly thinning brown hair that was well cut. He was wearing a tweed jacket, and a blanket covered his legs, except for his feet. His deep brown eyes had kindness and age in them. "Oh, hello. Come in, come in," he moved his wheelchair out of the way and she entered the home. There was a fireplace in front of a couch and two recliners. A small coffee table was in the middle of the furniture set. Next to the couch was a small stand with a lamp and some books and magazines. There was a small space in between the couch and table, and the man took up that space with his wheelchair. Above the fireplace was jaguar head (She prayed it was fake).

"So, where are the young men, sir?" she asked. ("Sir? Young men? Really, Natasha?" Banner asked her through the earpiece.)

He paused for a moment and looked to one of the doorways. "Connor, Travis, stop trying to steal from Mr.D's supply. Just because he isn't here at the moment, that doesn't mean he won't punish you." At first, she thought that he was crazy, but two heads peeked around the door frame. Both of them came out from behind the wall, both holding at least ten Diet Cokes each in their arms. They looked to be twins, considering they had the same looks and height. The one with the most Diet Coke cans answered first:

"Hmmm, that is something to consider, right, Travis?" He looked at the other twin who nodded.

"Maybe, maybe," the one named Travis answered.

The director sighed. "Well, I need you two to go get Jason and Percy. And try to catch Nico in a good mood." **(Side note, I discovered the coolest thing. I was looking up Eris the other day, and the result of a Greek deity known as Angelos came up. Cool.)**

Travis looked up at his twin and nodded. "Conner, it might work."

"We don't want to push our luck too much . . ."

"When have we never?" Travis asked.

Connor looked at them. "Pay up."

"Each of you can have two of those cans. No more than that," the director answered.

Travis hummed. "Three."

"Three weeks of being banned from the camp store?" he suggested.

"Two it is! Come on, Connor! We have some innocent children to kidnap!" Nat hoped that he was joking with the last comment.

Both teens shoved the sodas into backpacks and marched happily to the door. Before they left, Connor turned around and said in a British accent, "Thank you, Mister Chiron, Sir!"

"Shouldn't you discipline them?" Natasha asked.

"Oh, just wait till Connor finds out that Travis stole another one for himself."

She almost let herself laugh. She decided to look serious in order to intimidate the teens into talking when they entered, though. And thus, she waited.

**Nico's POV**

Nico was sitting on a bench, tending to his sword as he watched the duel insue. Annabeth was kicking Percy's royal fish tail. Literally. She had just managed to get around him and kicked him in the butt. It was pretty funny to watch his reaction of flailing like a fish out of water before he face-planted gracefully. Sometimes he wished he could use a phone just so that he could take pictures of epic fails. He heard huffing behind him and turned. Running (or staggering) towards him was Will Solace. Will looked strong (and he was pretty good at sports), but people who knew him knew that that was a lie. He could barely run or fight for crap. He had very little stamina and endurance. And Nico loved him.

Will stumbled and fell on his face on the bench. He climbed onto the bench properly after a few more huffs and puffs. Considering how tall he was, his head was in Nico's lap. "How you doin', Lord of Darkness?" Will asked him with a smile.

"Watching the funniest battle of the century," he replied plainly. "And how about you, Doctor's Orders?"

"That woman came. The woman that you mentioned earlier," Will answered. "I love you, but I think that you may be stranded up Poop Creek without a paddle when she talks to you. You think she knows about the gods?"

Nico watched as Percy squealed like a baby pig when Annabeth stepped on his foot. "I dunno. Probably not, considering the Mist. And if she tries to hurt camp," he showed off his sword, "I will personally drag her to Erebos and have my father feed her alive to Cerberus."

Will blinked. "No doom-and-gloom-Underworld-death-things! Doctors orders," he said, crossing his arms.

"Hey loverboys," a voice greeted. Both heads whipped around to see Jason standing above them with a basketball tucked under his arm. "How you doing?"

"Hello, Jason," Nico replied. Will shifted to where his legs were now on Jason on the wooden bench. It was amazing that it hadn't at least creaked under their weight. At that moment, Annabeth hit Percy so hard he, yet again, face-planted.

"Yo, Jason!" Annabeth shouted at the son of Jupiter with her hands out. He tossed her the basketball and she caught it without struggle. As soon as Percy turned towards her after standing up, she bounced it off his face with a satisfying PING! "Okay, I'm done!" Percy staggered around, trying to regain his balance. Annabeth walked off and returned with a cooler of water. She poured it on the son of Poseidon and sat down on another bench. He sat at the other end, cleaning dirt off of Riptide. Annabeth yawned, "Percy, did you eat breakfast this morning?"

"Did you?" he deflected.

She blinked and sighed. "You know, I could go another game-"

"Nobody has to eat breakfast!" Percy interrupted.

Before Annabeth could tear into Percy with the power of facts, loud talking and laughing caught their attention. The Stoll brothers were trudging up the hill, probably laughing at a prank they had just set up. "Yo!" Connor shouted, "you big three kids are dead. That lady is scary."

"How come?" Jason asked.

Travis cleared his throat. "Short red hair, mid-twenties- maybe? Dark clothes, pale skin, has a look that tells you she would beat the crap out of you if she could. She sounds like she's in the military."

"Can a person sound like they are in the military?" Will asked.

"That is besides the point," Connor said. "You three are invited to go get a fun interrogation! Now if you'll excuse us, we must go drink our Diet Coke." Both of them bowed and pointed in the direction of the Big House.

The sons of the Big Three exchanged confused looks. They stood up and began to walk to the Big House. They turned one last time to see Connor looking at Travis and saying, "Wait, why do you have three?" Nico decided it best to leave that alone.

"Ah, you're here. Please, sit down," Chiron said as they walked through the door. He was sitting in his normal spot, though there was a new person in the room. Sitting on one of the recliners was a middle-aged lady with hair that was the same color as Rachel's-except it was shoulder length and straight. She was wearing a black leather jacket and a red shirt on underneath, and black leather pants. Nico could clearly see distrust in her blue eyes.

When they had all sat down she looked at them and said, "My name is Natasha Romanoff, what are your names?" Nico could tell that she already knew their names. He also knew this was just a pretest to show if they would tell the truth.

"Perseus Jackson, but I go by Percy."

"Jason Grace."

"Nico di Angelo."

She nodded at each name and then turned towards Chiron. "Is it alright if I interrogate them individually, sir?" she asked him.

"Yes, that is quite fine with me, Miss Romanoff." Chiron looked back at her, "Who do you plan on interrogating first, ma'am?"

"I'll talk with di Angelo first."

Chiron led Percy and Jason out of the room, leaving Nico to the wolves.

Natasha Romanoff turned towards him and opened her file of papers. "Do you mind if I call you Nico?"

"I don't mind, ma'am." Then Nico nearly facepalmed then and there. Being around Will had made him nicer. He almost felt like a true gentleman. He got a horrifying image of him wearing a dumb tuxedo and top hat. Gods dang. He had never realized how much he looked like an anime character. Movie nights with Hazel, Frank, and Reyna had just ended for him.

"Alright then, Nico. What year were you born in, because I have a picture of you entering a hotel with a man and a young girl during 1942. And then only you and the girl exiting with a different person in 2007." Her eyes seemed to be boring into his soul as she placed the photos on the table. "And can you tell me who the girl is?"

Nico shuffled uncomfortably. "I was born in 1932. The girl is my older sister, Bianca. That hotel is known as the Lotus Casino. In the Lotus Casino, time changes very quickly. To us, the change only felt like a few weeks. We had no idea that it was a few decades. And, before you ask, my family immigrated to America from Italy when I was very young."

"And what of your sister?"

"She died in a mechanical malfunction a few months after we left the hotel in New Mexico." He was not well accommodated to speaking about Bianca to strangers. The last time he had really ever mentioned Bianca was during the Eros Incident. He really never did because he thought that nobody really cared about it. The only person who ever really did care was Jason. Dad just acted more disappointed than sad. He had 5 thousand years of experience with losing children. Why should he start to care now?

"I am sorry for your loss," she responded. "But, do you have any other family members?"

"My mother died shortly before we left for the hotel, and my father disappeared around the same time. I don't remember his name, though. But, I do have a half sister who had the same thing happen to her. Her name is Hazel Lavesque."

She hummed, writing something down. "You live here, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She handed him a laminated business card. "I am part of a government organization known as Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division, or S.H.I.E.L.D. I can tell just by looking at you that you have some tricks up your sleeve. If you are interested in joining, then please give us a call. Until then, we will have to keep close surveillance on you and your friends."

Nico stood up. "The only problem with that is the fact that I do not have anything I can call you with. Neither do my friends. We aren't allowed to even bring technology to camp. The only phone we have here is in Chiron's office."

She handed him a small metal disk with a red and a green button on it. "Use the red button if you are in danger, and the green one if you want to meet up again. Trust me, we'll find you." Nico blinked. Since when was saying, "we'll find you," a reassuring statement? But, it was the government. The just _love_ to pry at things that aren't their business.

"Ok, but I'm just going to point out that you just told me that you want to stalk me," he said as he inched towards the door.

Natasha Romanoff smirked. "What are you exactly, Mr. di Angelo?"

He stopped and looked at her.

"You can't be just human. I just can't place it. Also, do you know anything about the person apprehending criminals lately? It couldn't possibly be any of the other two. But something tells me that you at least know this person's name."

Nico gave a simple answer. "No."

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, just tell Jackson to come in now. And thank you for your cooperation, Nico di Angelo."

He began to leave the room. _Heh. 'Cooperation'_, he thought.

**Steve's POV**

All five of them were on the roofs of various buildings in Manhattan. It had taken a lot of persuasion on Natasha's part, but all 3 of the teens had agreed to join the team **(Sorry, but I got lazy.)**. Now, they waited for the soon to be latest member. In an alleyway close to them, they watched as a group of men cornered a young woman. Steve Rogers, or Captain America, was about to take matters into his own hands, when he saw something smack the front guy in the face. He quickly realized it was a boomerang. The projectile weapon zipped through the air back to its owner.

The one they were looking for caught it with ease at the top of a surrounding building. He jumped down quickly and landed gracefully on his feet; in front of the woman, but facing the criminals. However, he had somehow managed to draw a sword and shield in the fall. One of the idiots decided to charge him with a knife. All he did was take his sword and slam it into the center of the guy's torso. He fell down unconscious.

Stupid #2 decided to fire a gun at him. All he did was spin his sword skillfully and the bullet ricocheted off the blade. #2 started to run at the guy, but he slapped him with the flat of his sword and kicked him into the alley wall (it was a pretty narrow alley). The last guy looked at his opponent, and then behind him. Steve could tell what was going on in his head: _Run away or be knocked out? _#3 started to bolt towards the exit of the alley. He made a fist and green light collected around it. He stretched his hand out. The green light shot out and exploded right in front of the man. #3 must've been terrified already, considering the fact that he fainted.

"I didn't know it could do that!" Banner said in his earpiece. All of them had an earpiece so that Bruce could hear and see everything that happened.

"Bruce," Cap whispered, "listen; your mission is to give information and advice, not pop our eardrums."

"Sorry."

Cap watched as he gave the woman a respectful nod and climbed up to the top of the building he was on; both of his weapons on his back. As he began to walk past him, Steve leaned against the roof entrance door. "You know, I don't really like it when people break the law," he started. He noticed how the person stopped. "I can tell that you don't like it either. But, you have broken the law. I don't want to fight you, kid, and I won't if you come with me." He was starting to get a better look at him. On his head was a black hood that went a bit past his waist. He could see very well that, on the back of the hood, was a white and orange design. He was wearing a light blue tunic with white designs and a belt at his waist. Not exactly the stealthiest clothes, but okay. He also had on beige trousers and a pair of medieval-styled boots. Steve didn't need to see his face to know that he was glaring at him.

He drew his sword without a noise.

"Well, I warned you," Steve said. "Come on, guys!" Natasha, Nico di Angelo, Percy Jackson, and Jason Grace came out of hiding and grouped up next to him. All of them had their weapons ready. He, himself, had his shield and a tranquilizer gun. Although they did look intimidating, he didn't even flinch. All of them rushed towards him. Natasha attacked with her knives, but all he did was kick her in the stomach when she lunged. Jason rushed at him, but he jumped over him and kicked him in the back. Nico's move to stab him was easily dodged and countered with a kick in the ribs. As Cap came up on him, he took out his shield. Cap raised his shield, but his strike came down on the enemy's sword and shield. Before he could make another move, he kicked him in the stomach. Cap staggered back. He hadn't hit him hard enough to break anything-or make him vomit-but he did knock the wind out of him.

Before any of them could do anything more, a small _Pi-Chink! _noise was heard from behind his opponent. His hood moved a bit as he looked to see a tranquilizer dart in the back of his shoulder. Luckily for him, Steve could see the blood was bright red instead of dark red. **(My mom was an EMT, so I know things. Basically, if you bleed dark red blood, you were hit in either a major artery or organ. Bright red isn't **_**as bad **_**{unless it gushes}****, but still, go see a doctor.) **But, instead of dropping unconscious, he seemed more confused and dazed. Though, his head still snapped in Steve's direction. Steve regained his wits and began to run in another direction.

"How is he still _awake_?! That is one of the most powerful-," Bruce said.

"Percy, what are you _doing_?!" Nico shouted.

Percy hadn't made a single effort to fight yet. He stood frozen in place. He seemed to be thinking about something, because he was just staring off into space. "Percy, what's wrong?" Steve asked as he stopped in front of him. He turned around to see what was going on in the fight. He watched as he slashed Nat's gun in half-as if it were like cutting into a stick of butter. He looked back at Percy.

"I-I _know _him," Percy stuttered.

Cap looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"What's his name again?" Percy said to himself. "Started with an L? This is the worst time, ADHD."

"Well, you remember that name, okay?" Steve said. He turned around. He was now in a fight with Jason. The 16-year-old slashed and stabbed, but the enemy merely appeared at his side. He brought his foot down on Jason's, resulting in a whimper and fall. Nico slipped behind him, about to bring the flat of his black sword on his head, but he attacked first. He spun around, his sword not even an inch away from his neck. Bruce gasped on the earpiece. Steve nearly screamed from the expectation of losing the 14-year-old boy, but he was mistaken. The movement was meant to show what he was capable of doing; not to kill Nico, but to show what he could if he wanted to. Not only did Steve understand that it was a warning, but also a lesson. As if this thing was trying to teach Nico something.

While Nico was distracted the thing slid his leg across the ground and tripped him. Nico yelped as he slammed into the ground. Both Cap and Natasha rushed at him. However, out of nowhere, Percy yelled: "Link!"

The enemy lowered his weapons a bit and looked at Percy, as if to say, "Yes?" Percy, himself, was holding up a pendent of some kind. It was silver with three golden triangles in the center. He enemy's aggressive stance seemed to change a bit. Cap saw his moment and raised his shield above his head. "Steve, no!" Percy shouted. But it was to late. Steve brought his shield down on his head with such force that his hood was knocked off.

The creature immediately gripped its head and groaned in pain. Steve analyzed his upper features with the few seconds he had. It had caramel-colored blonde hair that was parted to the side in the front. Its hair was long enough, though, for it to have a half ponytail. Steve stole a glance at Nat, who looked just as bewildered as he was. He looked back and noticed that it had pointed ears. Two blue loops were in them as earrings. Steve looked at its face and noticed two very intelligent blue eyes locking onto his own. He guessed that he had hit him in the temple, considering the blood that was now coming from somewhere behind his bangs to his eye.

"Steve, _run_," Bruce advised. Rogers also quessed that he had just made him angry. It calmly sheathed its sword and took its own blue shield into both hands. All Steve managed to do was take a step back before he was hit in the head. Very, _very_, hard. The last thing he heard was a loud noise that sounded like a gong being sounded.

**Jason's POV**

Link turned in their direction after he K.O.'d Rogers.

"What is it that you need?"

**End of 1st Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: The Hylian and the Humans

'**Sup guys! How you doin'? I have some more stuff for you to read, so I'm back. By the way, I listened to some "thinking music" so you will probably be pleased with this (Remixes, nightcores, Zelda music, Vocaloid. All that jazz.). Also, go check out the story **_**New World **_**in the PJO/LoZ section. That person inspired me to start writing. Anyway, READ MY LITTLE DORK-CHOPS! And please enjoy. UwU. (WARNING: Cursing.)**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Hylian and the Humans

**Jason's POV**

You'd think that the son of Jupiter wouldn't be surprised. After all, he had gotten a lot more than a "fair share" of surprises in his life thanks to a certain goddess. But that would be wrong.

Right now, everyone was on a very large ship in the ocean. Steve Rogers, the demigods, and Link had all been teleported there by jet. The whole entire ride, Nico and Percy had acted a little nervous because of Zeus. Jason had spent that time silently praying in his mind that both versions of his father would refrain from shooting them out of the sky. Jason could see that there were no clouds in the sky, but that didn't mean anything. He guessed that the only reason of how they got there was because of the fact that both Jason and the mortals were on the plane.

They all had bags with them, except for Link. All he had was a tablet of some kind, his weapons, the clothes on his back, and a tiny little pouch on the back of his belt. When Jason had asked him about that, he merely told him how the little pouch was enhanced with magic. Appeariently, it could hold an infinite amount of items, meaning all of his clothes, extra weapons, and more were in there.

Natasha Romanoff, the woman who had interrogated them, walked over. She was wearing something a little more casual today, though everyone knew that her being "casual" wouldn't last.

"How you doing, boys?" she asked as she approached them. She began to share a few words with Steve, but was interrupted by another person walking up to the group. He was a man who was on the smaller side. He reminded Jason painfully of Leo, considering the fact that he was short, tan, and had curly hair. "Hello, Bruce."

"Hey, , and hi, Steve," he responded. He looked in the teens' direction. "You guys must be the newest recruits, eh? I'm Bruce Banner." Jason noticed how he studied each of them, but then his eyes wandered to Link. Jason couldn't blame him; he'd had a similar reaction. Link was dressed in medieval styled clothing, so he wasn't exactly an unnoticeable person. And, Link was not human, and you could tell. He had pointed ears that were obviously not a cosmetic installation. Also, his eyes were a very unnatural shade and shape. Although his eyes were blue, they had the same color of a chlorine pool. It made it to where they seemed to glow. And, his eyes were slitted, so he looked like he was possessed **(I'm making "slitted eyes" a thing for Hylians so that there is more of a difference between them and humans)**.

Link was also vertically challenged. Jason guessed that he was around 5 feet and 7 inches. He didn't talk a lot, too. Jason thought he was mute until he spoke in there first encounter. He also, shockingly, did not have an accent of any kind. He had no idea if Link spoke any other languages, but he guessed that he did. And Link was slightly unsettling. When you would speak to him, his blue eyes would just stare at you. They always portrayed an intelligent and calm look, but also a quiet determination. He had the Annabeth look; eyes that studied you to see how they could take you down. He couldn't tell_ at all_ what Link's feelings were. Jason always had to remember to not flinch when Link looked at him.

Natasha filled in the awkward silence. "Gentlemen, you might want to step inside. It's going to get a little hard to breathe."

The ship started to move. Everyone walked to the edge to watch as large engines pulled up from beneath the waves. "Is this a submarine?" Steve asked.

"Really? They want me in a tiny, metal, pressurized container?" Banner asked. Jason didn't understand what he meant by that.

"No," Link said. "That wouldn't be possible, considering the jets on the runway." Jason nearly flinched when Link spoke.

Banner gasped and looked at Link. "You can speak English?!" he asked.

Link looked at him in confusion. "Am I not supposed to?"

"Your species must be advanced enough if you can speak another language. What's your na-?"

He was interrupted by the noise of the engines spinning, lifting them off of the surface of the water. Jason felt Percy latch onto his shirt sleeve. Nico looked up, probably thinking: _Really, Fates? _Really_?_

"Oh no, this is much worse for you, Banner. It's a plane," Steve inquired. Jason new how he felt. He had a _lot _of blind moments. One is when he ate brownies with peach preserves. He had been in such a conversation that he hadn't realised how gross it tasted. Heck, just thinking about it made his mouth feel weird. He made a side note to brush his teeth.

"Come on. Fury's impatient ass is probably waiting for us," Nat said. **(In your face, Mom!) **She began to walk in the direction of what Jason could asume was the entrance. He noticed how many of the people on the runway stole glances at them. A few of them gave the teens sour looks.

When they were inside, they were led by Nat through a few hallways (Jason couldn't call them corridors; they were to short.). She then led them into a room with a _lot _of computers. He started to get a little bit nervous. Technology and demigods are a _horrible_ mix. Jason wouldn't be surprised if a few _venti_ decided to go to town on the ship.

A man in a long black coat approached them from the slightly raised part of the room. He had dark skin and one eye that seemed to stare into Jason's soul. His left eye, however, was covered by an eyepatch. He could see a few marks sticking out from behind it; they looked thin-like a cat scratch **(Goose)**. A very tall woman walked to stand next to him, and a man who looked to be in his late 40's walked up to Steve and started a small conversation. He seemed a bit fidgety.

"So, these are the new guys. And the new . . . elf?" Eyepatch "greeted".

Jason glanced at Link. Link had a look that told him that he was contemplating whether he wanted to kill him or not.

"Anyway, I'm Nick Fury. And you are?" he asked.

"You already know our names," Percy grumbled.

"Well, I don't know _his _name," Fury retaliated, pointing at Link.

"It's Link, Nicholas Joseph Fury," Link answered.

Jason could see a crap-eating smile play onto Natasha's lips. Nick seemed to freeze up a bit at being called his full name. "How do you know my middle name?" he asked.

Link pointed at one of the computers behind them, without looking back at it. Jason turned to look at it. On the screen was a picture of Fury and his full name, along with a bit more information.

"I'm not completely ignorant," Link said. There was tension in the room. Everyone, except for the other people working, were quiet. Even Banner wasn't asking Link questions. And Percy was actually keeping his mouth _shut_.

Both of them seemed to have a tiny staring contest. Link's eyes didn't waver or show any emotion. Fury's one beady eye stared straight at Link. After at least ten seconds of the silent battle Fury looked away. Link was victorious.

"As much as I enjoy watching this, what are we actually supposed to do about the Loki problem?" Nico interrupted.

"Right," Fury said. "Steve, I believe we had a deal?"

Rogers quietly handed him a 10 dollar bill.

"Our computers are currently checking every single wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Phones, computers, everything," he said.

"So, Loki is bound to be found then," Percy said.

"Ye-." As if on cue, one of the people working at a computer shouted:

"Director Fury! We found a 70% match to Loki! Actually, cross-match; 72%." On the screen was a picture of a pale man with black hair. He was wearing a green and black suit and had a cane of some kind. Jason knew it was a lot more than just a cane.

"You guys are up," Fury said.

Steve looked at the screen. "Germany?"

Fury nodded. "And our elf is going to be our eyes and ears."

Everyone looked at Link. He looked _extremely _unamused. "Alright fine." He put his hand in the position to snap. Green light collected around his hand. "But I would like to know why I'm being put up to this."

"You look German," Natasha put in. "You have a bright eye and hair color. Most Germans share those physical traits."

"Why not me?" Jason asked.

"_You_ are too noticeable," she replied.

"That is a good enough reason." Link snapped his fingers. Now he was wearing a dark blue suit and white shirt. A blue tie was around the collar of his shirt. His hair was tied in a ponytail, opposed to the half one he usually had. Jason could see that his hair went just past his shoulders. The strangest thing was that his eyes and ears were the same shape as a human's, so he looked normal. Two bracelets were on his wrists; one of them having a charm shaped like a shield. The one on his right hand was shaped like his sword. "How do I look?" **(No joke, I probably would've had an anime nosebleed right there.) **

"How did you do that?" Steve asked.

"You don't look stupid," Percy answered, ignoring what Steve had just asked.

"Thanks. So when are we going?"

"Right now," Fury answered.

**Link's POV**

At the moment, Link was standing in a large ballroom. Nobody seemed to pay him any mind, though. At the center of the ballroom was a large relic of some kind, and it looked similar to an alter. A few people were playing various instruments to the side of everyone. Link observed every person there, and no one seemed to be of any harm. An older, obviously rich, man was in a conversation with two other people next to a few columns. Link looked around again. He didn't see Loki at the moment, though that didn't mean anything.

Link walked into another room. A few groups of people were there; the room wasn't big enough for even half of the people in the ballroom. He could see a table that was decorated with food and beverages, along with plates, glasses, bowls, and utensils. A tiny voice in the back of his head screamed: _Food! Food! FOOD! _Link resisted the urge. He was starting to get better about keeping away from food. Zelda had realised that he had a problem, and they had come to an agreement: If Link doesn't eat as much, then she will eat more. She would be so involved in her research that she would forget to eat. Once she went _3 days_ without eating. That is when they made the deal.

Link's thoughts were interrupted by a quiet _DUNK! _He could hear it a lot better than a human could, considering his ears. He then heard screams and gasps from the other room, along with the thumping of shoes on the hard floors. All of the people in the room seemed to notice the disturbance, because they looked in the direction of the sounds. People were screaming and running away, and everyone in the other room followed their "example". He calmly walked to the door and looked. Loki had pinned a man to the relic and had something in his eye. No, he was _cutting out _his eye.

Link cringed. He had experience losing an eye. Ever since he had died because of the guardians, he could remember parts of his past lives better. He knew that in one of them he had lost the sight in his right eye from a battle wound. Watching it happen was a lot more unsettling. Loki took the device away from the man's face as he walked away. Link hid behind the door, waiting for Loki to leave the building. He heard the tapping of Loki's feet stop as he heard a door open and close. He came out from his hiding spot and came up to the man who was still lying unmoving. Link cupped his hand and felt a fairy make its way to him.

"Heal him," he said quietly to the little pink light with wings.

The fairy flew away from his hand and around the man's face. Link heard a quiet pop as his eye reconnected to his socket. The man groaned and sat up, looking at the Hylian.

"H-How? Where . . .?" he stuttered in German.

"Hello, Sir," Link said in the same language. "As much as I loved the party, I have to go."

"Wait! Who are you? Who was that man? How can I still see?!" he asked.

"My name's Link. The man who attacked you is on the wrong side. And you can see because I happen to be a skilled healer."

The man still looked shocked. "Is he going to come back?"

"No. If he wanted something from you, he has surely already gotten it," he replied.

"Where are you going?"

"I got to go hand someone's *****_o shiri _to them." **(*"o shiri" means butt in Japanese. I tried to make up a Hylian word, but it came out meaning "sell" in Japanese, so I gave up.)**

Link left without either of them saying another word. As he walked outside, he snapped his fingers again. Magic was still a new feeling to him. Zelda had taught him how to use the Triforce of Courage to do a great number of things. Changing clothes was a very simple thing to do, but things such as physical attacks and healing took a lot of power and skill. He was still learning, and was nowhere close to being as skilled or proficient as her on that topic.

He felt his body become slightly warmer. He didn't have to look down to know that he was wearing what he usually clothed himself in. Link could feel the slight weight of his sword and shield on his back. In front of him, he watched as people began to scatter as Steven Rogers fought a now armored Loki. The hylian had mixed emotions about the man. He was obviously a good person; a heroine in this world, though Link was trying to find out why. He looked pretty strong for a human. Link could tell that the only reason for his slight discomfort was just a grudge for being hit in the head. That shield hurt like the nether.

However, despite that grudge, he was still not going to just stare at the battle. Percy, Nico, and Jason jumped out from behind a few cars.

"Ah! I forget to mention! I have a few more allies, _human_," Loki forced out of his mouth as he pushed his scepter against his shield. He said the word "human" as if it were an insult. Beside Loki, two figures made out of golden powder formed: two creatures of which he was not very comfortable fighting.

One of them seemed to be slightly human, and female. She had dark skin and hair that looked like it was on fire, though not burnt of singed. Her eyes also seemed to glow red, and her legs were very . . . different. One of them seemed to be one of the hindquarters of a donkey, while the other was made out of bronze, so she looked slightly lopsided. Her clothes reminded Link of a Gerudo warrior's, though less sophisticated or meant for battle. She had on a top that showed her stomach and had no sleeves. All she had around her waist was a slightly ripped and burnt skirt.

She looked in the teens' direction. "It's been a while, _fish_." She cackled at her own words as they seemed surprised.

The other form was of a Yiga Clan warrior. The Blademaster turned its masked face towards Link. A small chuckle formed in its throat as it tested its sword. Link drew the Master Sword without a moment of hesitation; he was not very fond of the Yiga. Link's sword made a quiet sound as it lit with a light blue glow-probably from the presence of Loki. The warrior zipped in his direction, swinging its windcleaver hard. The hylian took the wise move of dodging the fatal strike. He slammed the pommel of the sword into his enemy's head, though such a strike was nearly ineffective. If anything, it just annoyed the Blademaster.

Link shield-parried his opponent's next move. He took the opportunity to get in a blow when he was open. He slashed at the Yiga Clan warrior's chest and kicked him in the face. The blademaster gurgled in pain and disappeared in an explosion of red tassles.

Link studied the other battles. He watched Nico stab the female in the chest. The moment that his sword connected to her, she exploded into a flurry of golden powder. One of the vehicles on the ship flew close by, taking aim on Loki and Steve's battle. Link knew that a clear shot would be impossible without hitting the latter.

Percy ran up next to him. "Should we help, or . . ."

Steve batted Loki's scepter away from his head and yelled, "Not today!"

Link took a step back as loud music blared from nowhere. He guessed it was from the jet, so what was Natasha _doing_? He enjoyed having the great ears of a Hylian, though with the ability to hear goddesses, comes the ability to hear all too well. A gold and red figure landed in front of Loki, who was now sitting on a step. A voice from inside of the suit said: "Loki, you're coming with us." It put up its "hands" to show two glowing circles.

_So it's some kind of robotic exoskeleton, meaning someone's inside_, the Hylian thought to himself. He then realised that he had been spending too much time around Zelda.

Steve pulled Loki up and restrained him with the most complicated handcuffs he had ever seen. Farore had educated him in many of earth's ways and what all of its devices are. He knew that handcuffs were just less sturdy shackles that people used as restraints in this world. Link was glad he didn't have to wear those. They looked quite abusive to the wrists.

They all followed Steve into the-now landed-jet. Loki sat down on one of the benches there. Percy and Nico sat down, while Jason, Link, Steve, and the new person stayed standing. The new person's helmet retracted, showing an older man's head and neck. He had tanned skin and dark brown eyes and hair, along with a goatee. He started a conversation with the now unmasked Steve Rogers.

Link was quiet. He felt no need to speak at the moment. Nico and Percy were in a conversation while Jason stood there awkwardly. Link felt just as uncomfortable as them. Link was surrounded by a bunch of "teammates" who were practically strangers to him. Usually, he got along just fine with new people, but this was a different case. He was teaming up with more people. Ever since he had learned of the Champions-not only learned, but remembered- he was not exactly willing, nor ecstatic, to get new partners. He had a feeling that he was replacing his old friends. Heck, he even missed_ Rivali_; the arrogant Rito who was always far past rude to Link. And, another thing nagged at him. Link and Zelda were surrounded by enemies. Who knew what troubles would befall them if he stuck around?

The new person turned to the four teenagers on the other side of the vehicle. "Why so young? We don't want any inexperienced, baby superheroes jumping around the place. All they'll do is get in the way. And, I was expecting an autograph request," he said. All of them stared at him blankly. "Wait, none of you know who I am? I mean, I get it from Elf Girl over here, but seriously?! Tony Stark? Playboy, genius extraordinaire? No?"

Link was thinking of every single way he could murder the man when Percy spoke. "Dude, I have _heard_ of you. I just don't really, you know, he said, she said, _care_."

Jason seemed confused. "Who?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Don't know, don't care." **(You tell 'em emo cinnamon roll!)**

Natasha came into the conversation, still piloting the jet. "Link's not a girl. Don't call him that," she said.

Tony looked at him. "Link, huh?" He looked the hylian up and down. "What's with the get up?"

Link gave a poisonous glare. "This 'get up' is what is traditionally worn by knights where I live," he replied.

He snorted. "Knights?" He cleared his throat, speaking with a british accent: "Art thou aware that thy garb maketh thee looketh like a lady?"

Link put on a fake, threatening smile. "Doust thou think that thouself would look like a lady whilst tearing ye limb from limb?"

Loki, still sitting to the side, smirked at the conversation.

Steve started to butt in, but a sudden boom of thunder interrupted him. The strike was so hard that the vehicle vibrated. Jason fell over, Link planted his feet, and Steve and Tony stood there in confusion. Loki's little smirk vanished off of his face.

"Where's this coming from?" Natasha asked.

"I dunno, ma'm," Steve answered. He seemed to notice that Loki looked very nervous. "What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" **(Isn't little when you get struck by it.)**

Loki swallowed, looking up. "I'm not overly fond of what comes after," he replied.

A loud thump was heard on the roof of the jet. Link could easily see that is was dented. Another loud boom of thunder marked the exact time that the back entrance was forced open. A tall and very muscular man walked angrily into the area, pushing Steve and Tony so hard that they slammed into either a wall or a hard floor. He picked up Loki by his shoulder pads and jumped out of the jet. The whole time the teens had just stared at him, the same thought running through each one's head: _Wait for it . . ._

Link went over to Steve, helping him up. The human took his hand gratefully and turned to where their "guest" had just exited. Cap ran over to one of the walls and grabbed a backpack like item. A parachute, Link remembered. Stark had already gotten up, his face armor reapplied. He walked to the edge.

"Wait! We need a plan of attack!" Steve called out.

Tony groaned in annoyance. "I have a plan: attack." He jumped out of the plane, a mere streak of blue across the stormy skies.

Link sighed. "I'm going to go make sure he doesn't kill himself." Although he was not well acquainted with the so called genius, he could tell that his big mouth would probably be the death of him someday** (*Sad flashback to Endgame*)**.

"I'll go to! I've got a bone to pick with both of them," Percy agreed. He stood up from his spot. Jason stood up too and smirked.

"I'll come too."

Nico stood up and stretched. "Can't hurt to assi-"

"No," both Natasha and Steve interrupted.

"Then why are we here?" Jason asked defiantly.

Both seemed to think about it. "What if you get injured?"

"We problem solve," Percy answered.

"Kids, if you go, it is _all_ on you," Natasha warned.

"We'll just improvise," Link replied, standing on the very edge of the platform, still facing them.

"Link . . ." Nico warned.

It was too late. Link let himself fall down, off the platform, despite their shouts of protest.

He found the wind whipping at his hair to be nice and soothing. He didn't want to use the paraglider. Not yet. It would take far too long to reach the surface if he did that. He twisted his body a bit to face the ground. He fell through a cloud. It was wet and cold due to the vapor, but he didn't mind. A streak of purple and black shot across the sky. He guessed it was Jason and Nico. He could easily tell that both of them had abilities, and flying seemed to be a great one. He looked down to see a blue glow and then watched as it disappeared.

His thoughts and observations were interrupted by loud screaming. He craned his neck to see just above, and hurling towards him was . . . Percy. The teen was screaming, and the Hylian had only little time to predict what was happening. But lo, it was too late. He grabbed onto one of Link's legs, sending both of them shooting towards the ground at a very uncomfortable speed. Percy was still screaming, clutching Link for dear life. He felt oddly familiar with the situation. He remembered a flash of red hair and a name: _Groose_. Odd.

Link yelped in surprise as he brought out the paraglider. Their speed decreased greatly, but the fall was still _definitely_ going to hurt. They landed in a heap on top of some leaves. Link sat up quickly, grabbing Percy by the shirt and glaring at him. The teen gave him a big, innocent grin. He dropped him back into the pile of leaves and got up. Before Percy could get up, the image of the current battle appeared. Or, part of it, at least. Tony flew across the forest they were in with such force that he went straight through a tree. Percy stood up next to him.

"Oof," he said.

Link looked at him. Percy had around five leaves sticking out of his hair. Link stood on his toes and removed them from his raven-black mop. He then turned back to the battle and walked up to it. Jason was nowhere in sight, Nico was watching with his sword drawn, and the new person and Tony were trying to shove each other into a cliffside. Suddenly, a streak of red and blue caught his attention. Tony landed at the foot of another tree, and Jason landed next to him. The newcomer looked in Link's direction.

"Ah! You must hail from Alfeim!" he said. "You may know, but I am Thor, God of Thunder. I know you worship Frey, but come join me against this fool."

A boomerang hit him in the face.

Percy looked at Link with a raised eyebrow, his arms crossed. "What?" Link asked as he caught the wooden projectile.

"Nothing."

Thor turned towards them, a red imprint line on his face from where he had hit him. He started to say something, but was interrupted by something. Again. And it was a very hard punch to the face. Thor stumbled a bit, glaring at Jason. "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. Don't touch me," he growled.

He threw his small hammer at the teenager, missing greatly. Link noticed how it curled around, heading straight for Percy. _Oh, this is _so_ gonna hurt_, he thought to himself. He shoved him out of the way, allowing the hammer to slam into his chest. The impact was so hard Link blacked out for a few seconds.

When he opened his eyes again, he was greeted by the sight of the hammer on his chest. A hit like that would have killed a human instantly, causing the breast bone to easily cave and kill him. If not that, one of his ribs would've punctured his heart or a lung. However, the Hylian had slightly less troublesome consequences.

Considering the fact that his sides were screaming in pain, he guessed that he had probably cracked a few ribs. He picked up the hammer and set it on the ground next to him, earning a quiet _THUMP!_ He sat up, spots dancing before his eyes. He touched his lips and brought his hand out in front of him. The tips of his index and middle fingers were stained red with blood. Link sighed in annoyance; internal bleeding was not a good sign.

His vision focused and his blue eyes settled onto the fight. All four of them were trying to fight Thor at the same time, but none had succeeded yet. Link stood up (despite the horrible pain in his torso), wiped the edge of his mouth, pulled his hood over his head, and picked up the hammer. It weighed a bit more than the Master Sword, and it was well crafted and embroidered. However, Link was not focused on the works of an artisan and blacksmith.

Thor was faced in the other direction, trying to avoid Percy and Link lifted the hammer and brought it down onto his shoulder. Thor stiffened and grunted, turning in Link's direction while Link dropped the hammer, staring at him defiantly. He raised his fist above the young hylian. He prepared his body to bolt in another direction. But he would never get the chance, because a shield spun in the air, right in between the two. Steven Rogers caught it.

"That's enough!" he shouted.

Thor turned into his direction. He put his hand out, his hammer returning to it like a magnet. "And?"

He cleared his throat. "Let's just put the hammer down-"

"Oh, bad call, Rogers!" Tony interrupted. "He loves his hammer-"

Thor swung his hammer like a baseball bat, sending Tony into another tree. Nico had to dodge in order to avoid getting hit by him, too. "You want me to put the hammer down?!" Thor jumped towards Cap, his hammer raised above his head. When Link saw him raise his shield, he knew what event would follow. He c_o_vered his ears with his hands, but it did little good. A wave of force shot through the are. Tony hit a tree and Link slammed into the ground. Percy bared hugged Nico, and then proceeded to land on Jason. Link's ears started to ring, and he felt them to be filled with horrible pain.

He found himself to be on his side, and at the foot of a very large pine tree. Judging from the now mind numbing pain, he guessed that he had hit the tree. Link sat up again and touched his side. His hand was covered in a bright crimson substance.

_Oh, joy_, he thought. _More blood. _There was no way that he would be able to hide this. He could almost see Natasha's smug face right now, mocking him with _"'Improvise', huh?"_

"Are you okay, kid?" a voice asked next to him. Link immediately hid his hand as Rogers walked over.

"I'll live," Link mumbled. He stood up, resisted the urge to cry out.

Tony stumbled over, his face armor gone. He poked Link in the ribs. Link hissed in pain and hugged his body, backing away from both of them.

"You have at least 3 cracked ribs. You shouldn't be moving around like this. You could hurt yourself worse," Tony said blankly.

"I'll. Be. Fine," Link said back.

"Tony, look at your hand," Steve interrupted.

"What, is this a mind tri- goddamn," Tony lifted his hand and had noticed the blood on it. "Kid, you need medical attention, now."

Link sighed in irritation. "If I treat myself once we get back, will you leave me alone?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "You're fifteen."

"17," Link corrected glaring at him.

"Whatever. You are too young to be a doctor."

Link snorted. "For your kind, not mine."

"That doesn't mean anything. You could bleed to death before then. Besides, isn't that _painful_?" Steve asked.

"Kid, if you don't, I will personally knock you out and _carry you_ to get attention," Tony said.

"No, not going to happen," Link responded.

"Fine," Cap said, "Take off your shirt."

Link took a step back. "What?"

Cap looked at Tony for a few seconds. Link could understand their silent conversation perfectly.

"I wouldn't do that," Link said cautiously.

"Sorry, kid. But this is for your own good."

Tony lunged and grabbed Link's wrist. The Hylian yelped in pain as he pressed his hand up against his side. Cap walked over with a few sticks and gauze. "Hold still."

Link held his hand open.

"What, you want me to hold your hand?" Tony asked.

A fairy zipped around Link's hand. Tony was so surprised he dropped him. Before Link could feel the pain of the drop, the fairy healed him. Another thing he liked about it was the fact that it made the blood on his clothes evaporate.

Link swiped his foot along the ground, knocking Tony onto his butt.

"That," he said, "was for dropping me."

Link held his hand out to help him up, and Tony took it. When Link could tell he was off balance, he let go of Tony's hand. Tony, yet again, fell over.

"And that was for trying to hold me down." Link walked back towards Steve. "Never, _ever_, try to do that again."

Steve looked like he had just seen a ghost. "What was that?"

"A healer," Link answered plainly.

Link felt a poke to the ribs. He looked at Tony.

"There's no more blood," he said incredulously. "Nanotechnology? Why did it look like that? Your ribs feel fine; how did it heal you so quickly?"

"Nanotechnology? That was a fairy."

"How much blood did you lose?"

Link glared at him. "I'm not suffering from blood loss, nor insanity. You saw it too, and you know very well that I am not from here."

"That's enough," Steve interrupted. Link noticed that he really liked to say that. "We need to get back to base with Loki. Sitting here and arguing with each other will not achieve that."

Link dipped his head and Tony grumbled a comment. They really did need to get back to the ship.

* * *

Link walked back onto the jet, everyone giving him respectful looks. Cap had told him that they had gotten Thor to work with them, so he didn't attack the tall human. Natasha looked back from her seat.

"'Improvise,' huh?"

**End of 2nd Chapter**

* * *

**Dang, that was tiring. School just started back for me, so sorry that took a while. I should've included more POV's, but meh. Go read some shtuff, or something. Your welcome, by the way. (That was a joke. Do not be offended.) By the way, I need comments to help my nonexistent self esteem (****_-_ For example), so meh.**


	3. Chapter 3: Trust and Spin the Bottle

** Sorry to keep you waiting! School is a stitch! (Btw, this crossover is going to have one extra day before it goes to crap with the Avengers so that I have more room for character development and bonding moments.)**

**Keith: See, Lance? **_**She **_**actually **_**understands**_**!**

**Lance: Don't remember; didn't happen!**

**Keith: You little mother-!**

** Sorry, VLD broke my heart. *Insert sad meme song***

* * *

**Chapter 3: Trust and Spin the Bottle**

_Tony's POV_

Tony currently sat at a see through table and stared at Fury having a one-sided conversation with Loki. Or, rather, a _fruitless_ conversation with Loki. Seeing as there was nothing else to do, he looked up at the rest of the "team", his brown eyes slightly narrowing and dilating with interest. Percy and Jason were watching with glazed over eyes, fidgeting a bit in their seats; Nico rolled his eyes every time that Loki retaliated; Link was being unnaturally still, his fingers laced together and holding up his head; Thor was scowling at the screen; Steve looked like he'd swallowed a stale piece of candy; Bruce was watching with slight interest; and Tony _just _got to see Natasha raise a sophisticated, red eyebrow.

"You have made me _very _desperate," he heard Fury say on the screen.

"So desperate that you would hire those demigod sons of 'The Big Three'?" Loki asked as Tony turned back towards it. "So desperate that you would hire an old, _old_, Hylian who died 100 years ago? And, speaking of that-"

He near froze when he looked at the camera.

"-How was Tartarus, Nico and Percy? Was it warm? How many of your allies fell into the abyss? And don't even get me _started _on you, _Link_. How does you chest feel? I hear that it was shot through with a Guardian's beam, so do you still have a heart? Keep that blank face of yours as long as you want; sooner or later all three of you will _snap_ **(sorry, bad pun)** and murder everyone on this ship, along with that _barbaric giant _you have. You should just go ki-"

Tony looked up again as Loki blabbered on. Jason was glancing in Nico and Percy's direction while both boys glared menacingly at the screen; he wouldn't be shocked if either of the dumbasses whipped out a weapon and started making everything go to shit. He looked at Link and could almost _feel_ an aura of calm and collectivism radiating off of him. His eyes didn't move from the screen and his ears twitched at every point **(sorry, bad pun) **that the god raised his voice. He must have noticed Tony staring because he-without looking up-said:

" , would you please refrain from staring at me for so long? I'm not going to flip the table over, if that's what you're expecting," he said quietly.

He rolled his eyes and looked back down at the screen **(Tony did this, not Link)**, only for it to shut off and a message to show up on it: _Steve Rogers canceled live feed_.

"Hey!" he complained.

"Don't even, Tony," Nico glowered. "I was close to going to where he's being confined and shoving a piece of paper down his throat," he turned towards Steve and nodded. "_Grazie_."

"You're welcome," Steve returned before he turned in Link's direction. "What's this about dying 100 years ago?"

Link still kept his calm demeanor, but a small, barely visible look in his eyes told Tony that he was slightly panicking. "He must be getting me confused with some legend in my homeland. There's nothing else to it," the boy droned.

"Then what did he call you? Something along the lines of a hi . . . hillbilly-"

"Hylian, Percy."

"Yes, thank you, Jason! A 'Hylian'?"

"Yes, that's what my species is called; a hylian. Why do you-"

Thor gasped from across the table. "_You're _a _hylian_?! I've heard so much about your kind, and how they are _so skilled _with magic and fighting and exploring," he gushed. "Would you mind showing me Hyr-"

Link zipped across the room as a blur of light blue and clamped his hand of over Thor's mouth, making the rest of Point Break's question unintelligible.

"Ignore him, please," the hylian said with an innocent smile.

_I'm really going to f***ing hate this, aren't I? _he asked himself.

* * *

As Tony walked out of his room the next morning **(As I said, the whole thing is going to happen in a bit more time)**, some smell hit him in the face. It wasn't a putrid one, however; it was actually quite pleasant. He immediately deduced that it was breakfast.

That's odd, he thought; Fury didn't tell us that we would be given free breakfast. Tony decided to brush it off as him trying to make them lab-rats by sneaking chemicals into their food **(Just the average day of earth's mightiest heroes)**.

"Hi Tony!" a voice said as its owner placed a hand on his shoulder.

The playboy in question wasn't too far from jumping out of his skin after Bruce "greeted" him.

"Sorry, did I surprise you?" he asked, slightly concerned.

_No dip, Sherlock?_, Tony thought. He didn't say that. "I . . . wasn't _expecting_ that, no," he answered, his already dark eyes glaring at him. He brushed a hand through his hair in order to compose himself. "Putting that _aside_, do you smell that?"

Bruce nodded. "Yes, smells like food."

Tony bit his tongue. "Mm-hm. Do you think that Fury arranged that?"

"No, he would've told me if he did. Probably."

"What, is he afraid that you're going to get mad and curb stomp a pancake?" he deadpanned.

He shot him a confused glance. "Why would I get mad at a pancake?"

"You tell me, Mr.I-Break-Things-After-I-Turn-Green."

Tony turned to walk into the door of the blinding-white kitchen/dining room and froze.

"Stark, are you-Oh. My. Baby. Jesus."

The counter was filled to the edge with food. Biscuits, pancakes, eggs, the best looking bacon Tony had ever smelled, toast with jam of every kind on the side, croissants **(insert meme here)**, pudding, pastries, donuts, coffee, tea, orange, apple, watermelon, cranberry, and grape juice in unopened jugs, milk, lemonade, muffins, yogurt, oatmeal, grits, and more dishes **(my inner-fat-child is happy right now)** were giving off a pleasurable warmth and smell to the room. At the very end of the long line of foods was a wooden bowl that was filled with bananas, grapes, nectarines, oranges, apples, apricots, plums, pineapples, tangerines, peaches, blackberries, raspberries, strawberries, cherries, grapefruit, kiwis, pears, melons, and mangos all pilled and scrunched up together to make the most beautiful meal the _billionaire playboy genius _had ever _seen_ **(I had to go look up fruits)**. He could almost feel tears in his eyes, so much to the point that he almost didn't notice that every single dish had a piece of paper in front of it to tell what ingredients were in each. The handwriting was very neat.

"Woah," he heard from a deep voice next to him.

He rolled his eyes out of his daze. "Let me guess, you _also _have no idea as to who did this, _Rogers_."

He could hear his glare. "So, what you're _saying_ is that you don't know either?"

Tony frowned deeply.

"What are you two arguing about?"

"Oh, good morning, ma'am. How-"

"Shut up, Capsicle," Tony interrupted. "Come look at this, Nat."

The assassin walked into the room, her eyes flicking momentarily across the food. "Who made this? And who cleaned all of the dirty dishes?"

"See! That's what we were talking-Wait, dirty dishes?" Tony looked at the sink and realized that it was spotless and had nothing in its grasp. _Nothing_.

"Are we going to actually eat it or just stare in awe at it?" Banner asked from behind him.

Laughing from down the hall interrupted a snarky comment that he was about to voice. He looked down the hall to see three of the four baby-Avengers joking about something. Link was nowhere in sight. **(You can probably already see where I'm going with this now, right?)**

"What's up with you guys?" Nico asked as they approached. "You look like you've seen a ghost." **(I take everything back; I'm the **_**pun**_**isher today. Do your homework, kids.)**

"Not to far from it, no," Steve replied.

"Wait, what?" Jason asked.

"He's joking, Jason. There wasn't really a ghost," Percy said to him as if he were talking to a dopey animal.

"No, what I mean is _why_ there's the mention of ghosts."

"Well, _Nico_ just said-"

"I'm done. But, seriously, what are you talking about. And what's that smell?"

"Why don't you take a look yourselves?" Natasha offered.

Percy and Jason stuck their heads through the doorway and a look of worship crossed each of their faces.

"Who-"

"We have no idea, Percy."

"Can I have some help?" Nico asked, trying to strain his head and eyes to get a look. Tony near laughed at the 14-year-old's struggle.

"Oh, right." Jason picked him up under his arms to show him the room.

"Cool. Thanks."

"No problem!" the blonde beamed cheerfully as he put him back down.

"Oh, I see that you found breakfast," Tony heard as a gloved hand clapped him on the shoulder.

Tony resisted the urge to slap Fury's hand away. "You're saying that you arranged this?"

Fury put his hands up in surrender. "I'm just as clueless as you are. We don't have any cameras in the kitchen or this hall for privacy reasons, so I have no idea who made it. I've asked almost every staff member except for you all." A look of realization crossed his face. "Where's Link?"

"I went to go wake him up a few minutes ago; he wasn't in his room," Steve answered.

_Good. Maybe the little mother-****** decided to run away._

"Hmm . . . anyway, before we go to find him, would you all like to eat something, first?" Fury asked.

"Aren't you afraid that it's poisoned, or something?" Percy asked.

Fury blinked at him. "We have security cameras on the _outside_ of every entrance to this hallway, so we would know if someone broke in. Trust me, we won't let that happen." **(*cue me laughing hysterically and sipping a DrPepper Icee*****)**

Eye-Patch pushed past them all and walked into the kitchen, inspecting the dishes with questioning eyes. "Still warm," he said. "Whoever made this made it less than an hour ago, and they obviously knew what they were doing." He picked up one of the biscuits gingerly and turned it in his hand. He then looked at the papers with the ingredients on them. "This biscuit isn't burnt in one spot. It already has butter in it, too. The person who made this was in no hurry."

Fury tossed the biscuit at Percy, who caught it in his hands with ease. The idiot looked up at him for reassurance and then carefully took a bite out of it. His eyes widened as he chewed. "This. Is the _best_. Drop-biscuit. I have ever. Tasted," he stated after swallowing the first bite.

"It can't be that good," Tony argued. Fury tossed him one, too, and he took a bite. "Damn!" he praised.

"Are there Poptarts-"

"Holy Lord and Savior Jesus Christ **(-loves us all-)**, Point Break! When the hell did you show up?!" Tony jumped.

"Like . . . ummm . . . a minute ago? What, is something wrong?"

"I don't think that there's any Pop Tarts, but there are coffee and donuts," Natasha interrupted.

Thor walked past them all, looking at each of them as he passed, as if to say: _My big, stupid ass is gonna just walk by and get some food and none of you are gonna stop me. _He walked over to the donuts, took a bite out of one, and looked like a really buff love-struck-puppy.

"I would marry this donut if I didn't already have Jane and Sif," he stated plainly.

"Did any Norse character ever marry a pas-"

"Shut up, Percy."

"Sorry, Nico. But as messed up as _Greek Mythology_-"

"Please, don't remind me."

"I bet you anything that Link made these," Thor interrupted, after inhaling his donut.

"What makes you say that?" Steve asked.

"I _highly_ doubt that dumbass was able to make something like this," Tony retaliated.

"No, no. He's actually really good at cooking, or so I've heard. Link is _such_ a genius when it comes to the culinary arts!" he fangirled as he poured a cup of coffee and took a sip. **(I used to want to be a chef, so I know a few terms. I know that the study of food is gastronomy/molecular gastronomy, but Thor isn't the sharpest crayon in the box.)**

"Link must be very famous where he is from, eh? Why is that?" Natasha asked curiously.

Thor was quiet to the point that Tony was half tempted to stomp his foot just to stop the awkward silence. The god peered over the edge of his coffee cup at Nat and then lowered it. "I . . . don't really think that it's my place to say that," he explained quietly.

"Did he do something wrong? Or something along those lines?" Banner asked.

"Well, no. Quite the opposite actually, but . . . um . . . I really shouldn't-"

"No, please continue, _Thor_," Fury urged him.

Thor swallowed another sip of coffee, and probably some regret, too. "Sorry, Nick, but if you want to know that information, you'll have to ask _Link_. Even _I_ don't know all of the details, so it would be missing a lot of stuff if I tried to explain it to you, so-"

"For crying out loud, Point Break-!"

"No," he stated firmly. "I will not disclose his information; that is for _him _to tell you _in his own time_. If you knew what he, or these other boys," he said, looking at the three teenagers, "have been through, you would defend them just the way I am right now. I'm only here to defend Midgard and give you information about _this _battle; not tell you about other people's business. Got it?"

Fury frowned. "_Fine_."

"Good."

Thor took a now satisfied sip of coffee and then glared defiantly at Fury. "Are you just going to ogle at me or are you going to eat something?"

_Thor's POV_

**(Oh, thank you Uncle Rick for making the Magnus Chase books)** After all of them had decided to eat, Thor made sure that he inhaled his food at a record speed (he once drank some of an ocean, so . . . well . . .) in order to go on a hylian-hunt. It took him quite a few minutes before he was able to find the small, intelligent Link sitting on a couch text to a table with tea on it in a . . . What did they call it? A living room? Yes one of those, however it was a blinding shade of white (not to be confused with the Odin-is-coming-back shade that was used in every other room) and had expensive furniture in it. He near found it hilarious that the priceless hero was sitting on priceless cushions.

"So, you've been here the whole time, eh?" Thor asked in what he knew was Hylian Tongue (he got bored one day; don't judge him).

Link glanced up at him from a book he was reading, his face still blank. "Yes, I was curious as to what their reactions would be, so I experimented in hiding," he replied in the same language.

"That's not _really _why you're alone here after making a full, royal-worthy breakfast, is it?"

"No." He flipped one of the pages of the book, and Thor recognized the characters as Hylian. "I was just bored and wanted to indulge in something that didn't include stabbing things."

"You still think that that is all you are worth? You don't have to live with Ganon over your shoulders anymore; you can lead a regular life, if you really wanted to."

"No, I really couldn't. The Yiga are still up and about, and with this new prophecy . . ."

His eyes shifted from the book to the floor, their dazzling blue looking a tad empty and complicated.

"Well then, why not get to know your new comrades? Surely, nothing as bad as-" he cut himself off, realizing what he was about to say.

"Yes, something like that could happen. I discovered before we met you that Loki is working with the Greek's and Hyrule's foes alike, so-as much as I hate to say it-that outcome is not very unlikely," he interjected, his book now closed and his head held up by one of his arms.

"So do you plan to leave the team?"

"Absolutely not. If anything like that happens, I'll _have_ to stop it, and if I don't . . . Hylia help us all. I can't let the people of this world suffer just because I became a bit too emotional."

Thor felt his eyes soften. "You should stop putting all of that upon yourself."

"I was made to and you know it."

He sat down on the chase lounge not too far away from him. A new subject popped up in his mind. "How is Princess Zelda doing?"

"She's doing well, and so is the reconstruction of Hyrule Castle. It's almost finished."

"That's good, that's good."

Awkward silence.

"How far have you gotten with your magic training?"

"Enough to be dubbed 'good enough' in a person's mind, but not out loud."

"I heard that you can magically change your clothes."

"Mm-hm."

"You know-"

"There you are!"

Both of them looked in the direction of the speaker, a raven-haired demigod son of Poseidon being the person that they saw.

"Do you have any idea how we've been worried about you?" Percy Jackson asked, his face written with concern. Thor didn't know that he was talking to Link at first.

"Worried about what? You had to have known that I was still on the ship," Link argued, his voice now switched to english.

Percy paused. "I don't really_ know_ those details, but, you should've hung with us!" he argued.

Thor was still trying to rap his godly mind around Midgard slang, but he translated the last part to be: _"you should've come and visited/feasted with us!"_. When he looked over to see Link unfazed, he was utterly relieved. Thank _Odin_ that he understood it fully well!

He picked up a cup of tea from the side table. "Yes, well, I only left so that I could read. I didn't think that you all would wake up this early in the morning. Where is everyone else?"

"Oh, well they are . . ."

Percy put both of his hands on the door frame and leaned back in order to look at either halls; once he completed such an action, he turned back in their direction with a confused expression. "So, how has your morning been?"

"Good, and yours?" the Hylian said, his gaze being questionable.

"Oh, it's-"

"PERCY!" a voice loudly cut him off from down the hall.

"I'm coming!" the teen shouted in response. He turned their direction. "I'll be back," he muttered before bolting down the hall.

"You know that they are very similar to you," Thor picked up where he had left off in Hylian.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that," he said as he stirred his tea. "Farore already informed me of their past and current struggles."

Thor hummed. "So then, what do you think about them?"

". . . _Complicated_, to say the least. The Champions . . . the Champions are still on my mind, as much as I don't want to admit it. I don't want to drag people who already have plenty on their plate into Zelda and I's fight," he stated hesitantly before taking a sip.

"I understand that, but they are _willing_ to jump headfirst into this, and you happen to be at each of their sides. If your enemy's come, let them! We each have our own battles that we fight every day, Sir Link. Yours are just one of many, not that you're self-centered or anything," he reassured him.

He nodded throughout that statement. "I'll consider what you're trying to say," he agreed, "but I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it that you need, then?"

"Could you please not tell anybody about me unless it is necessary? In case . . . I dunno . . .?"

_Die?_

Although left unfinished, his falling borders explained everything.

"Of course," Thor answered solemnly; he picked up Mjolnir **(the hammer, guys)** and held it in front of him. "I swear by _this _hammer that if _any _trouble befalls you, that I _will _tell them what they should hear," he promised. "And that I will carry the Master Sword, even if it hurts, to Princess Zelda herself."

"Thank you."

Thor sat back down with his weapon. "Did you ever-"

"Okay, everybody, sit down, I need to ask some questions," Fury exclaimed as he walked through the door without warning. A herd of people, also known as his teammates, trailed behind him and sat down in various spots. Tony chose to sit down on the love seat (it was really only big enough for one person); the three demigods sat down on the couch; both Natasha and Steve sat down in recliners; and Banner took a seat next to Tony. Fury, however, stood standing with Phil Coulson next to the door. The kind human smiled at the god.

"Number 1," Fury started, raising his voice as if they weren't already sitting around him, "which one of you made breakfast this morning?"

Link raised his hand. "I did, Sir," he answered blankly.

The darkly-dressed man looked conflicted about how to respond to that. "Thank you, Link. Number 2, who desecrated the bathroom of this hall?"

Everyone looked very confused about this, and he watched as a few of them whispered among themselves, except for the two who had recently been in a conversation. Thor broke the tension: "Uh, Sir Fury, what happened to the bathroom?"

"You didn't notice that there was . . . _feces _all over one of the walls?" he asked, choosing his words carefully.

The demigods seemed to be trying to keep straight faces and Link looked as though he was still trying to process that sentence. Even Steve looked like he was having a considerably large amount of trouble with keeping a neutral expression.

"I don't know who did it, but I'm hella proud of them," Tony muttered.

Fury glared in his direction, but chose to ignore him. "If you don't admit it now, we will _all _have to clean it up."

No guilt tinted anyone's faces. Fury busted out laughing so randomly that Thor flinched. Realization flicked across his Hylian-friend's blue eyes.

"You all thought that was genuine-" he burst into another fit of laughter. Coulson, from behind him, looked down, obviously trying not to do the same **(this does seem like some of the bull that Fury would do)**. He seemed to get over it, however, and looked back at them. "I'm messing with you. But, I did gather us together to have a _serious _conversation. What I wanted to talk about was the subject of trust. Could one of you define trust for me? Preferably-"

"Trust; the firm belief in the reliability, truth, ability, or strength of someone or something when used as a noun," Banner interrupted. Everyone stared confusedly at him. "What? Don't you all know the definition of trust?"

"Not like that, no," Jason answered.

"Not in the slightest," Nico added.

The man who had been talking before cleared his throat, grabbing their attention in his gloved hands again. "Thank you, . But, you all heard what he said, correct? We need to build trust on this team. We barely even know each other, right now! Not to mention the fact that four-or five, counting Thor-out of you all were completely unexpected cases! We barely know who Link is, where he is from, or his background; we know a page's worth about you three teenagers; and, no offense to you, Thor, but everyone else doesn't seem to be agreeing well to you either. So, the solution is that we find a way to do that. Stop keeping our secrets and share our stories. Agent Could, would you please?"

Phil came forward with a kind smile on his face and in his eyes. "I've recommended that we all gather in a circle and play . . . What do people call it? Spin the bottle? Yes, we can do that."

Almost everyone looked mortified. The name nearly slipped Thor's mind, but he fought well enough to remember it. Something about kissing? Oh, now he remembered! You spin a bottle in the middle of a circle of people, two at a time, and both of those people would have to kiss each other! He all of a sudden felt the color drain from his face. They were going to play _that_? Thor wasn't homophobic in the slightest, but everyone in that room was of different ages, religions, and genders. Lady Natasha was the only female there! That was just _wrong_!

"Wait, wait! Calm down, not like that!" Phil tried to coax. "_Instead_, we're going to play it as when it lands on a person, they will have to tell . . . what is it again, Director Fury?"

"Background, date of birth, place of birth, parentage, where you call 'home', and . . . You know what? Background in general," he helped impatiently.

"Yes, that. Who's up for it?"

They muttered themselves quietly. Thor had no problem with such, seeing as that he didn't have much but godly affairs involved, but he let his blue eyes wander to each person. The demigods looked very uncomfortable with such, and Link had a slightly panicked look in his eyes that betrayed his straight face. They looked as though they were pleading: _No, no, no, no, no _repeatedly. Of course, the rest of the Avengers looked unfazed and just talked to the person/people closest to them. No big deal for them, right?

"We don't have a choice, do we?" Percy asked in a harsh, unamused voice towards Fury.

"No, you really _don't_," he confirmed. "Now, come on, sit in the middle of the floor, everyone."

A few of them were hesitant, but did so, nonetheless. Fury plopped a bottle down on the floor; it had probably previously inhabited his coat.

"Aren't you going to this, too?" Nico asked.

"I'm the _director_," he explained as if it were already obvious. "I don't need to do this."

"Wait, but-"

"I'll be watching, though."

He sat down in one of the recliners and crossed his legs. "Go on," he prodded.

They all looked blankly at the bottle. What now? Did they go against him? Leave? Play? It wasn't really much of a "game" as much as it was a device for torture. Even the adults didn't lay a finger on the transparent device used for liquid consumption. They all seemed just as defiant and flabbergasted as their younger counterparts. But the person who eventually did bring their hand to touch it, after what seemed to be hours of continuous staring, was none other-

-than Link **(Symbolism! Whooo!)**.

He carefully spun it with his hand, all of them watching the tip of the bottle as it danced across the flooring. As this happened, Thor looked pridefully at Link. He was starting to accept his words, that was obvious enough. A gasp interrupted such happiness, though. It had landed on Steve.

"Ok, I was born in Brooklyn, New York on the 4th of July-ironic, I know-in the year of 1918. I'm pretty old, really-"

"Cap, no offense, but other people are waiting for _their_ turns," Tony interrupted, which earned him a glare from Sir Rogers.

"Well, I think that it's okay if he takes his-"

"Enough, Tony, _Percy_," Fury cut off. "Continue."

"-but that doesn't mean I'm not capable. However, my dad had died in WW1 and my mom later died of tuberculosis, so I had to grow up as an orphan. I wasn't as strong, or tall, l as I am now back then, so I tended to get picked on a lot. Anyway, I tried to get into the army, failed, got looked at funny by a guy, and the next thing I knew I had to sign some legal papers concerning an experiment. I was enlisted into the army, and-after a while-had to go to a facility and was put in this big, metal box," he explained as easily as possible, using his hands to emphasize his points. "So, I was injected with a type of serum, along with a few other things, and then walked out taller, more muscular, and overall a more well-built person.

"But, then the place was attacked and the guy who helped me get in-may God rest his soul-was shot and killed. Long story short, a few more important things happened, best friend died **(eh, he only died a little bit)**, met the love of my life, and then crashed a plane and became a human ice sculpture," he stated, disgust and nostalgia ting his voice. "An odd turn of events, you may think, but not really. A few decades later, some people dug me out of the ice, put me in a 30's themed hospital room, and expected my to take it fine."

"Did you?" Jason asked curiously.

"Hell no, he didn't," Fury answered for him. "Bolted out of the place and ran into the middle of New York City, of all places, acting like a scared cat."

"Yeah; looked less like the grey, simple streets of _that_ Brooklyn, and more like a bunch of moving posters. But, yeah; that's my story. Do we spin it again, or-"

"Yes."

"Okay." He spun the bottle, its nozzle now pointing blamefully at Percy, who was sitting on the opposite part of the circle.

_This is gonna take forever_ Thor thought.

"I'm just going to give you a short version of this so that you don't fall asleep. This is gonna take a _long _time if I don't. I was born on April 18th, 1993 in Manhattan, New York. My mom married Gabe Ugliano when I was a toddler and I was kicked out of multiple schools. When I was 12, my father, the Greek god of the sea and horses, Poseidon, was suspected to have stolen Zeus-the king of the god- 's master bolt. However, because of some rule, _I _was then blamed for stealing it and then became exposed to the world of a demigod-the child of a human and a god.

"Something, something, got the bolt back, frolicked around on many more quests, lost a bunch of meaningful people, saved the world from Kronos, got with these guys-" he pointed at Jason and Nico,"-after having amnesia, saved more people, fought some more monsters, beat freaking mother earth herself, and now I'm here!" He looked around at their confused and shaken faces (it was just the humans, other than Nico and Jason). "What?"

"Nothing," Natasha replied as she spun it. It turned back around and pointed at her. "Does that count?"

"Yes," Fury answered.

"Alright. I was born in 1984 in Stalingrad-also called Volingrad, Russia- and was quickly enrolled in a school that gave students a normal education, along with the arts of being a spy. Because of me being a prodigy markswoman . . . I was forced to kill an innocent man against my will. I was later given the nickname 'Black Widow' and had to go under a certain . . . surgery in order to fully graduate **(she had her baby-making organs removed)**.

"After this, S.H.I.E.L.D. started to track me down-due to me slowly becoming a threat-and Fury sent the agent Clint Barton to track me down. Clint, however, recommended me for their ranks and, as you can see, I did end up breaking away from Russia," she concluded and proceeded to spin the bottle for the second time. It landed on Link, who raised both of his eyebrows.

_Oh, no . . ._

He took a deep breath. "I was born on March 3rd in Hateno Province, Hyrule-"

"What year?" Tony interrupted.

"Huh?"

"What year were you born in?"

"The timelines of our world don't align well enough; if I were to try and tell you that the results would say that I was born in the late 1700s, which is not really accurate."

"Yeah, sure."

"Anyway, my parents died when I was 3 from causes that I would not like share-"

"Well, Fury-"

"Shut up, Stark; Natasha probably knows where some duct-tape is," Fury warned.

"I do," the assassin confirmed.

"My point exactly."

"Eh, fine. Continue you story, kid."

"-and I had to go live with a warrior tribe known as the Shiekah for a while. After I trained there, I was sent as a prodigy swordsman to Hyrule Castle and got this sword," he tapped the pommel of the Master Sword on his back, "and was then promoted to be the appointed knight of the Princess of Hyrule-Princess Zelda. I was also selected to be one of five champions who piloted mechanical beasts that could do well against Hyrule's enemy-Calamity Ganon.

"Although we were well prepared to fight Ganon, we still required a type of sealing power that Princess Zelda possessed but hadn't unlocked yet. When Ganon did strike, he slaughtered the Champions and everyone who had been in the castle at the time. The princess and I fled to a place called Fort Hateno, where we were attacked, and where she unlocked her powers and defeated the enemies . . .," he paused and looked at Thor for reassurance.

_Go on._

" . . . And I died."

Everyone looked at him with a confusion.

"That's not possible-"

"You're sitting right in front of us-"

"-Not true-"

"Are you insane-?"

"What?"

"You lied earlier-"

"Quiet!" Thor scolded them. "Let him finish."

"I was placed in a chamber known as the Shrine of Resurrection and recovered after one hundred years of sleeping there. When I woke up, I had amnesia and could only remember a few things. After I left, I reclaimed all four Divine Beasts and defeated Ganon in the course of two months. And now, this," he summarized.

"I highly doubt that you went through that," Tony argued.

Thor scowled at him and started to get up but Link put his hand up to stop. "Why do you think this, Tony?"

"Well, just . . . _look_ at you! I highly doubt that _you_ of all people went through _that_."

Link looked up, revealing a few slit scars on the inside of his neck. "_Now_ do you think that?"

Everyone went pale. Thor was expecting that, really, but that didn't mean that it didn't make him feel bad for the boy. To be fair, he was still a reincarnate and if you were to add all of the years-no, _lives_-that he had seen, he would easily pass up Thor in age. But he still suffered. Link was still made to kill something.

And it was still cruel.

"Who did that to you?" Steve asked, breaking the silent tension.

"The Yiga Clan, if I remember correctly. Nothing out of the regular when it comes to them, really," Link answered.

"We can track them down," Natasha offered. "We could even arrest them and they could stand trial . . ."

She noticed that Link was staring blankly at her.

"The Yiga Clan reside in Hyrule and worship Ganon. Their goal is to capture and kill me, along with Princess Zelda, in order to resurrect their 'Master'. You've already seen them, haven't you?"

"When?"

"Remember when Steve was fighting Loki and these three," he gestured towards the demigods, "were fighting that . . . woman?"

"Empousai," Jason interjected.

"Yes, that. While that was happening I was fighting a Yiga Clan warrior, remember?"

"Oh! You mean the buff red guy with the white mask that you stabbed in the chest?" Percy asked.

"Yes; that was a Blade-Master ranked Yiga Clan warrior. That aside, however, shall we see whose turn it is now?"

"Sure," Fury answered, replastering his poker face into his expression.

Link spun the bottle, his blue eyes tracing the tip.

_Me?!_

Link looked up at him, a smile in his eyes.

Those eyes laughed at him. But Thor was happy that the scarred boy was able to laugh, still. And, the fact that he could smile made him feel relieved, too. He once heard from someone that a hylian's smile was like a person who had never seen light before being hit by a sunbeam; it could be the happiest thing for anyone observing. And he only felt that by Link's eyes doing so.

Thor cleared his throat. "I was born in 964 A.D. in Asgard. Obviously, being a Norse god, I was allowed to do anything I wanted, eat anything I wanted-"

"'Hook up' with anyone you wanted," Nico interrupted with a slight tug to the edge of his deathly-pale lips.

"Yes, that too," he confirmed, clenching his jaw to keep from smashing him to a bloody pulp. "_Anyways_, I got overly arrogant and my father banished me to Midga-_earth_ in order to learn some manners. I was then aided by a young woman named Jane Foster," he ignored Link's eyebrow-raise, "and went on a quest in order to retrieve Mjolnir from S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Failed the first time, by a lot."

"He was crying," Fury interjected.

"I defeated all of your agents," Thor argued.

"Barton was ready to shoot you."

"Says the mortal to the god."

"You weren't a god _then_."

Thor nodded. "That's fair."

"Yes it is. You broke into our facility."

"Whatever. Besides that, I couldn't lift the hammer, so I got upset and _allowed _them to capture me."

"Bullshit."

"Stop it, Fury. But, I was 'rescued' by a guy and got drunk later-"

"What?"

"Nothing. Just to shorten in for you all, I acted in self sacrifice at one point after and got my godliness back, along with Asgard. Kicked Loki's ass a bit, thought he was dead after. Discovered he was still alive, and _someone_ kept me from kicking his ass further," he blamed glaring at Tony.

"Tourist," he muttered.

_Percy's POV_

After they all took their turns playing, they were quickly rushed out by Fury and told to go do something "productive". The demigod's hyperactive brain brushed it off quickly and he took off in the hallway with just as much speed.

What should I do? he thought to himself.

He didn't want to eat; he doubted that he could read anything there; he couldn't watch TV; he didn't feel like training. So, what was there to do? He could go dig in his bags for something to make do with, but he was sure that the only things that he had brought were the necessities: toothbrush with toothpaste, clothes, sword, drachmas . . .

"I could talk to Annabeth!" he thought aloud, a startled Nico scowling at him.

"You don't have a phone, dumbass," he reasoned.

Percy frowned. "Neither do you, so how are you going to talk to Will?"

"Easy. I could just Iris-I see your point."

"Exactly! Oh, and watch your language, Zombie Dude," Percy warned, earning a grimace from his cousin.

"Shut up," he pouted.

"Gladly!" Percy shouted as he turned the corner to go to his room.

Without any further disturbances, he opened the door to the overly-white room and immediately started digging in his backpack for a drachma. He felt one slip into his hands and decided to look at it.

It was a common tradition that he followed through with when he had enough time to. The Empire State Building engraved into the coin made the golden surface a bit bumpy and rigid. He flipped it over in order to investigate the other side of the girl-scout-cookie sized piece of currency. The Greek name of a god was usually printed into it. When he got bored, Percy would see which ones he got, and he currently had an Athena, Ares, Hermes, Dionysus, Hera, and Apollo coin. When he first got the Hera one, he had considered trading it with one of the Stoll brothers for a better goddess, but decided to go with it. Perhaps he could use it on a visit to the Underworld and offer Charon extra if he chewed on it. Whatever.

With nothing else to do, Percy chose the Athena drachma (for ironic reasons) and walked into the bathroom. Like his bedroom, it was pure white and perfectly arranged. Under the sink was a small trash can and some medicine; convenient, if he needed to hide any injuries or illness from everyone else. The bathtub was well made and comfortable, the water pressure being just right. Percy had no idea where the water came from, but he guessed that he didn't want to know. He would either terrify or confuse himself if he tried to find out.

Now rushing with excitement, he ignored the details of the bathroom and turned on the sink. Percy beckoned the water to bend upwards and then spread out, creating a thin wall of the clear liquid.

_Oops, that's a bit too much . . ._

Percy made some of the water shed into the sink and was left with an even thinner reward. He felt a tug at his gut when he looked down at the drachma, still keeping his focus, and looked at the water. Should he offer it to Iris, or Fleecy? He had learned from the wheat-germ-distributing nymph that she actually arranged most IMs, so he chose his next words wisely:

"O Fleecy, do me a solid," he droned. "Show me Annabeth Chase." **(I feel like everyone forgot about Fleecy. I mean, she gave Percy wheat germ and vitamins, so I can see why.)**

Percy flipped the coin into the direction of a rainbow that had already formed from the water. The image shifted for a moment, showing up as rainbow-tinted static, before giving him the desired image **(that sounds wrong)**.

Annabeth was twirling a pencil in her hand and looking down at a notebook; he was pretty sure that she was next to the beach. Sitting next to her was Piper, who was chewing gum and slipping plastic beads onto a leather string that was attached to a leather pouch; she looked unbelievably bored. Digging through a medicine bag on her left and inspecting its contents was Will, who looked just as disinterested and empty toward his task.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted in greeting.

His Wise Girl Looked up from her notebook and her stormy eyes brightened. Piper and Will turned towards the message, interest sparking their gazes.

"Seaweed Brain!" she beamed.

"How have things been going at camp?" he asked.

Annabeth frowned. "Chiron canceled Friday-night games because he thinks that we might be in danger of an attack. Hell, we aren't even allowed to go to the _edge_ of the woods right now, even if we're just conversing with the nymphs. The only thing that we're allowed to do is arts and crafts, if we aren't training, picking strawberries, or tending to our weapons. Right now, we are sitting at the very edge of where campers can go," she stated.

"That . . . sucks," Percy deduced. What else was he supposed to say?

"_Oh, well I'm staying in a super expensive government vehicle with nice bathrooms, two gods, a few other people, and an elf. Ha ha ha ha ha; suffer."_

No! He couldn't say that, especially to Annabeth, of all people. Percy would give anything to be there on the beach with her, watching her brow furrow in the cutest way when she got confused and hearing her laugh after asking a stupid question. But, all he could do at the moment was talk and hope that it was enough.

"Seaweed Brain," he heard her mutter under her breath.

"How is Nico?" Will asked out of the blue.

"He's doing well; he stabbed Kelly in the chest, yesterday," Percy answered with a happy smile.

"Really? That's _awesome_!" the son of Apollo praised.

"And Jason?" Piper interrupted.

"He's also good; well, I mean, he's still oblivious to everything, but . . ."

"Percy!" Annabeth scolded, but she still smiled.

He laughed. He missed her _so _much. How long had it been? Two days? Yes, two days, but he wanted to see her smile in person rather than on an IM. It felt . . . artificial. Her smiled did when he couldn't hold her hand after. Like how you could get light from a lamp but you still couldn't get any Vitamin D from it. _That's _what it felt like to be away from her when she smiled. It felt like an illusion.

The IM shivered, and so did their smiling faces. All four of them frowned when they noticed this.

"Sorry," his Wise Girl apologized. "You have work to get to, right?"

"Probably, yes," he replied sadly.

Annabeth smiled at him, but her grey eyes looked dull. He would do anything to make them brighter. _Anything_.

"Bye, Seaweed Brain. I love you."

"I love ya too-"

The image flickered and then disappeared, leaving him in an expensive bathroom with a puddle in front of him being the only remnant of the message. The only hint that the conversation had ever happened.

Percy was alone.

Despite this, he smiled. "Don't worry, Wise Girl," he whispered, knowing that she wouldn't hear him. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

**End of 3rd Chapter**

* * *

**Okay, that got super deep. I feel like I'm putting too much of the spotlight on Link in these, but whatever. I don't know a lot about the backstories of the original Avengers because my mom is too lazy to get the movies for me, so meh. I wrote **_**a lot **_**more words than usual in this one, so be happy. My writing may have gotten a bit too over the top in this one, but I only wrote this in three days, so I am considerably proud of my efforts. I may or may not publish a Zelda Manga fanfic, so be prepared to feast your eyes on some cringe-worthy crap. Thank you for reading. UwU**


	4. Ch4:A Dance of Death and Broken Promises

** Yeah, I have a long break going on right now and I hate social interaction, so BOOM. Please enjoy. (I'm listening to Vocaloid and Heathers right now, I'm so happy!) It's about to go down. WARNING: BLOOD, CURSING, and SAD BOI TIMES.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:A Dance of Death and Broken Promises**

_Bruce's POV_

"Ow!"

"What, no reaction?" Tony asked. The playboy had just electrocuted the scientist, leaning forward in order to see if he could get anything from it. Luckily for , Steve happened to be walking in with Jason at the time.

"Hey!" he intervened. "Are you insane?"

"Oh, settle down, Capsicle. It's _just_ a little joke."

"Not if it threatens the safety of everyone on this ship!"

"Would you-what are you doing here, kid?" Tony asked, noticing the blonde teenager behind Rogers.

"I was . . . well," Jason cleared his throat to rid him of the awkwardness in the room. Banner couldn't help but feel a little bit of sympathy towards him; he felt like that every time a person brought up the Other Guy. "I was going to ask if any of you have seen Percy."

"Wouldn't he be with Nico?" Bruce asked.

"Already checked with Nico; he wasn't with him."

"Natasha?"

"She's interrogating Loki."

"Thor?"

Jason gave him a confused look as he pointed at the god across the room.

"Oh, right. Did you check with Agent Coulson?"

"I have no idea where he is, either. Phil's probably with Fury, anyway."

"Did you check with Link?"

"Huh?"

"He has a good sense of direction; he probably knows where Percy is," Steve pointed out.

"I can go look for him with you, if you need me to-" Bruce started to offer before being cut off by Tony scoffing.

"Hold up, buddy. I still need you here, with me. Fury said you have work to do; are you just going to leave me to do everything?" Tony reasoned aggressively.

"But . . ." Banner looked at his watch expectantly.

_Please, please, please-_

_ "It's 11:00 am!" _the watch seemed to exclaim cheerfully.

"I'm on break, actually," Banner argued.

Tony grumbled something to himself that was not very nice, but still waved him off. "Eh, whatever. Just be back in twenty minutes; don't blame me if you get hungry later." **(Yes, I'm aware that this sounds like Bruce/Tony, but no. That's . . . weird.)**

Banner rolled his eyes at his childish behavior. "Come on, kid."

Jason nodded and followed behind him.

"Where do you think Link will be?" Jason asked.

"I've learned from yesterday that he will either be in the kitchen-"

"I checked there a few minutes ago; it was empty."

"-or the training room."

"Wait, we have a training room?"

"Well, yeah; where else are you guys supposed to train and exercise?"

"Oh, I just . . . nevermind. Do you really think that he's training at this time?"

Banner raised an eyebrow and glanced at him over his shoulder. "Definitely."

He turned on his heel to the left, Jason almost running into him. Bruce's eyes managed to find the brown ones of another person as they made their way through.

"Hello, !" their owner beamed.

Bruce was slightly taken aback by this person's greeting. Who was this person? Why were they talking to him? Why didn't he recognize them? Why was Jason acting really stiff now?

Despite this, he performed a system reboot in his mind and looked at the guy. "Um, hello?"

"Oh, sorry! I haven't introduced myself, have I? I'm Reiko, Reiko Bureido!" Reiko said excitedly.

Bruce looked him up and down. He had platinum blonde hair and coffee brown eyes, along with a dark red suit. Banner caught the peeking of a red tattoo from his neck region. Another thing that crossed his mind was the fact that his name sounded oddly similar to Japanese **(that's your cue; use WordHippo, not Google Translate)**, but looked white as bleach. In fact, his skin was white as paper; he had no tint to his cheeks or any freckles, either. Bruce couldn't help but see a similarity between him and the elf-no _hylian_\- that they were currently going to find. The bright hair, thin and graceful looking body, the sharp eyes, and the odd choice of clothing. Who _was _this man?

"I'm one of the guards posted in this hall, so you might see me more than once, okay? If you need anything, just find me; I'm usually somewhere over here."

"Okay . . ." Banner responded. "Not to be rude, but why are you wearing red? You know that you might be mistaken for a Hydra spy, right?"

Reiko considered this. "Well-this is just me being me, really-Iron Man . . . Iron Man _is _red," he argued.

"Yeah, I guess that's a good point. Anyway, we need to go find one of our teammates, so we'll see you later, ," Banner excused.

"Which one are you looking for?"

Bruce felt really uncomfortable. He felt like those coffee-brown eyes were pouring onto his head, and that coffee was steaming hot. Bruce tried to think of the words he should respond with; his mind had gone completely blank. "We are looking for Link. You know; short, blonde, pointed ears?"

Reiko's eyes darkened, if it seemed possible. His expression, however, was too happy to reveal any other signs of defense. "Oh, Link? He's in the training room with Percy, if I'm correct."

"Thank you, Reiko," Banner responded as he walked past him with Jason, who hadn't said a word.

"You're welcome; watch yourself, Doctor Banner! Have a good day!" the tall man called after him.

* * *

Percy was, indeed in the training room. He was beating the shit out of a punching bag, too. Link, however, was nowhere to be seen as the two entered.

"How are you doing, Percy?" Jason asked as he took hold of the abused punching bag.

Percy hooked the red surface of it. "Fine, just needed to let off some steam," he said in between a few punches and jabs.

"About what?"

He was silent for a few seconds. "Camp. Nightmares," he answered bluntly as he elbowed the bag.

"Ah . . ."

Banner cocked his head to one side. What was wrong with his summer camp? What nightmares? Maybe he was having some personal problems, or something. Percy was a teenager, afterall.

"Where's Link?" Jason asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"He's training in the gymnastics section."

"You don't seem too happy with him . . ." Jason's blue eyes wandered a little bit past the other boy's face, and Bruce traced his gaze to a red mark on Percy's arm (he_ refused_ to say bisep). A mocking smile invaded the blonde's lips. "You lost to a duel, hm?"

He grimaced, jabbing the bag harder than before. "Maybe."

"You know, you don't have to be a sore-"

"I'll be in the gymnastics area, if you two need me," Bruce interrupted, knowing that he was speaking to deaf ears.

"I am _not_ a sore loser, for your information, _Sparky_. I am a _dumbass_; _not_-"

"Sore _dumbass _then-"

Banner sighed as he walked away; this wasn't even the worst argument he'd seen working with the Avengers, and it had only been a few _days_. Tony and Thor were two man-babies, so he was-naturally-their nanny. He had to make sure that the two didn't try to kill each other (Steve sometimes included), and he was already sick of it. He pitied Natasha; she must have to live with that a lot.

_At least these guys can still _have _fun with what they've been through._

As he opened the door to the other part of the training room, he forgot to take into mind that one of the other teenagers acted a little _too _mature for his age. Link was standing on one of the balance beams, his weapon in hand; he was glaring blankly at an imaginary enemy. Without a chance to speak, Banner watched as he stabbed and slashed, backflipping away from his nonexistent opponent's attack. He nearly told him to not do that on the beam, but observed in awe as the hylian pushed his hand off of the wooden surface and landed on his feet. Much of this went on for another minute, with Link attacking the air and the scientist witnessing it with pure amazement.

Bruce realized then why he chose his weapon to be a sword. Not only was he good with one, but it looked as though he were dancing. Link's moves were swift and graceful, with not a sliver of hesitation or emotion in general in his brilliant blue eyes. He was bluffing, as though dancing in a deadly way with a nemesis. Despite the grim and fatal nature of such a dance, it was still admirable; absolutely beautiful.

Link noticed him and stopped "dancing", his blue eyes settling onto Bruce's brown ones.

"Are you alright, ?" he asked with a slight bit of confusion lacing his voice.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. How are you faring today?" he returned, trying to remember why he was there in the first place. What was it again? Ah, yes; he had come to ask for Percy . . . but he'd already found Percy! What was he supposed to do now?

"_I just came with Jason to find Percy," _he recited in his mind

"I'm doing well. And you?"

"Tony's being an ass, so nothing out of the ordinary," he mumbled.

Link casually stepped off of the beam and walked over to a book and shield sitting abandoned in one of the chairs. Bruce could see a small smile on his face.

"Yes, that does seem normal enough. If you don't mind me asking, is there something that you need, or . . ."

"I just came with Jason to find Percy," he quoted, praising himself in his mind.

"Okay," Link accepted as he picked up . . . the book? Where had his shield gone? He had been watching him the whole time; it was like it had disappeared into thin air!

The trembling and tortured groans of the ship put that question to shame.

"Sir Bruce, we need to talk!" a voice boomed from the other room, grabbing both males' attention.

Without warning, Thor burst into the room, his face worried. "Someone shot an engine."

"What?" both asked in harmony.

"Loki's forces," he explained darkly, "are attacking the ship. A few men are down and so is one of the engines . . . and Sir Barton is here."

"Shit," Banner cursed as he walked past him.

Thor momentarily blocked his path. "Sir Banner, I do not wish to show any offense, but I suggest that you find somewhere safe to stay in the meantime."

He thought about this. "Are you sure that I can't be guarded by someone?"

Thor was quiet, however, and was tipping his head to one side in confusion. His blue eyes became narrowed by his furrowed brow.

_He has an earpiece in . . ._

"Lady Natasha is coming to get you," Thor spoke. "Be ready here, alright?"

"Okay."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Link asked.

"Yes; scout the ship. Find any of Loki's men and take them down the best you can."

"Yes sir-"

"_But_, you need to stay here with Banner until Natasha gets here. We don't want to take any risks."

Link nodded. "Yes, sir."

"I'll be watching Loki if you need me," Thor said awkwardly before closing the door.

Bruce turned to the person set to watch over him. "You're really gonna follow through with, aren't you?"

"Why would I not? I . . . Nevermind," he answered as he stood in front of the door.

"What? You expect me to run away?"

"No, no. I just-"

_Knock, Knock, Knock _**(I feel like it's a bit awkward)**.

Both of them looked at the door in confusion. Hadn't Thor just left? Banner highly doubted that Jason and Percy were still there, so who was at the door?

"May I come in, ?"

Reiko? What was Reiko doing there?

Link looked at him questionably.

"He's a guard," Banner said. ". . . Yes, you may come in," he hesitantly answered.

Link looked at him, a silent warning in his eyes, but still complied to opening the door.

"Thank you, sir," said as he entered, his brown eyes wandering to Link. "I came to relieve here of his duties."

"How so?" Banner asked.

"I passed up Thor in the hall, and he told me to come and watch you until comes to get you, therefore, I'm letting Link go and do his job-"

"You've got some nerve showing yourself here, of all places," Link called out.

". . . I'm sorry? I don't think that I understand, sir."

"There aren't any guards in this hallway; any security is prohibited. Also, agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. aren't allowed to wear red; the Avengers are the only exception."

Reiko cursed in a language that Banner didn't understand. "Should've known that you'd figure it out quickly."

_Reiko Bureido._

_Reiko_ku _Bureido_

_Ruthless Blade._

Shit.

He looked in Banner's direction, his eyes changing from brown to a vibrant shade of vermilion. "Run."

_Link's POV_

Link was quite thankful for Banner's intelligence and the Yiga Clan warrior's disinterest alike. The short man bolted out of the door, giving Link room for more glares to aim at his enemy.

"What?" he asked in hylian tongue. "You really think that I'll attack a worthless piece of shit like him? He's scheduled to destroy this ship in about ten-twenty minutes? I have no need in his blood; yours, however . . . well, our savior is waiting," he smirked.

Link watched with veiled horror as tassels exploded around his opponent, clearing to reveal a sickle in his hand and half of a Yiga's mask on his face, leaving only one of his eyes visible.

"Too lazy to summon a full uniform?" Link taunted.

"You talk a little too sharp for a dead man. But, I have no need for that. I need to put this suit to good use; I wish to see how red it can get, you know?" he asked before he lunged.

Without anything else to do, the Hylian dodged as if he were on fire and, also, tore out of the room at an unnatural speed, the Yiga Clan warrior on his heels.

Where should he go? Not a room; not the lab; the kitchen was filled to the brim with silverware, so absolutely not; not the living room; where-

Link's body took control of his path, directing him to the closest door he saw so fast that he didn't get a chance to read the sign next to it.

He was in a stairwell.

Link turned to face his assailant, a smirk probably hidden under his mask.

"Oh no!" the man responded with false concern. "Did you not-"

Link grabbed him by the tie around the collar of his shirt, pulled him in front of the stairs, and shoved him. However, because of both of them having quick reflexes, the other man grabbed Link and they both went tumbling down the stairs. Once they reached the end of trying to push each other into the painful-and iron-stairs, a dance of death began. Both of them slashed, stabbed, and hacked at the person opposite to them, ignoring their own blood if it spilled. Link didn't care if he'd just been stabbed or if his arms were now a crimson stretch of blood and agony; thanks to the burst of adrenaline, he couldn't feel a thing **(I once cut my thumb open with a saw and didn't even feel it because I was so shocked; I didn't tell my parents and they still don't know)**.

The Yiga Clan warrior made a stab for his neck, but Link dropped the Master Sword and replaced it with the strong arms of his opponent. He felt the cold tip of the weapon touch his skin, and he wasn't all too eager to let any more of his blood be drawn. With a burst of strength, Link pushed the taller man off of him and grabbed the Master Sword, knowing that he had no time to spare if he valued his life.

Link valued his life.

In one swift, relieving, and fluid motion, he ended the fight. With his mind in a state of distress, and him being left with no other options or exits, he stabbed his enemy in the stomach. Link watched as his eyes widened in shock and all of his body-except for his legs-went limp.

"T-t . . ."

Although this man was part of a group of his sworn enemies, Link was not cruel enough to ignore the last words of the fading. He knew from experience that death was scary at one point, no matter who you were. You had to know death to _live_, and being fearful of it was just a small portion of that relationship.

"Yes?" Link asked.

He would never forget the way that the mask seemed to crumble off of his face, showing off a bloody and malicious smirk. He would never forget the sharp feeling of a vengeful dagger in his side. _Never_.

"T-too l-l-late . . . _H-hero of Hy-_"

He went limp with the arrival of black and purple smoke, the dagger he had used clattering to the ground with the Master Sword accompanying it. Link hugged his torso and sank down to the floor after pressing himself against the wall. All he knew was pain and relief at the time. Link felt so much relief, in fact, that he laughed to himself. All of the stress and trauma of the last few days reached him and squeezed all of it from his lungs and throat, bringing laughter and blood into the world.

He was alive!

_Link _was alive!

_I'm bleeding!_

The thought occurred to him, as if he hadn't already noticed that he was close to bathing in it. He brought his hand up to the one wound on his face, if you could call it that; it was just a small cut on his left cheek. He sighed; there was no way that his teammates wouldn't be up his ass about this.

_Pi-Chink!_

Link looked in pure horror at his already bloody arm, seeing a dart inhabiting it. His pain-filled, blue eyes settled fearfully onto a Blade Master that was to his left; Din damn the design of this ship! There was a hallway in that direction with only one door, and he hadn't even noticed the muscular person slinking into the scene of the fight. If it was possible, Link's eyes widened further. He was trapped. He was gonna die.

But not without a fight.

On instinct, he leaned forward and tried to grab the Master Sword, only to feel another sharp pain in his torso; another dart. Because of the added difficulty to stay awake, Link fell onto his side and tried desperately to feel the reassuring hilt of the sword in his hands. He looked up to see if he would be able to fend for himself if he did manage to get his weapon, which he hadn't achieved yet; standing over him was the Blade Master, chuckling coldly at his expense. The last thing he felt was a foot on his back and another dart in his ribs.

Just because he had posed a fight, that didn't mean that he would win **(Sorry, not sorry)**.

_Jason's POV_

A a deep wail of anger grabbed the son of Jupiter's attention. He let his blue eyes wander from the hellhound that he had just stabbed and in the direction of such an awful noise.

"N-Nico? Did you notice that?"

"Like Erebos, I did," his friend muttered.

"It sounds like Thor! Didn't he say that he would be watching Loki? Maybe he's in trouble!"

"You sound like a freaking Wonder Pet, dude," Percy interrupted **(this is sewious!)**.

"Doesn't matter! I'm going to see if Thor is okay . . . would one of you come with me?" he asked.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Percy, can you handle yourself from now on? Your babysitter has to go take little Jason here to use the bathroom-er, _potty_."

"Hey!" both retaliated.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes," Nico said, snickering.

"Come _on_, Nico. Stop joking around or I'm leaving your _glutos _behind!" Jason interrupted, running to the nearest door.

"Alright, alright. But Jason, how about we go the _actual _way to Loki's cell?" Nico asked, holding a door on the opposite side of the hall open. "I feel like the only adult here," he mumbled under his breath."

"You are over eighty years old!" Percy shouted after them **(I feel like this one was too humorous, considering the last **_**POV**_**)**.

* * *

"Agent Coulson!"

Jason jumped to the side of the man, a stab wound smack-dab in the middle of his chest. Blood was trickling from his mouth, but, despite this, Phil was still stubbornly clinging to a large gun in his lap.

"O-oh . . . h-hey kid," he greeted, pausing to swallow his own blood.

"Jason, what's wrong?" Nico asked before he entered the small, wind torn room. "Oh my gods . . ."

"J-Jason, can't y-you fly . . .?" Phil asked.

"Yes . . .?" Jason answered, though it came out as more of a question than anything.

The near-dead man smiled hopefully, but grimaced a second after. "Thor . . . Th-Thor fell, to say the l-least."

_"-foot drop, got it?" Fury asked the imprisoned god. "_Ant_; boot."_

Jason felt himself pale almost as much as Coulson. Could a god even _survive _a drop from that far? He had no idea, but he sure as hell hoped so. Thor would need to-

_Wait . . . _Ooh_ . . . He wants me to _save _Thor . . ._

Jason looked at the dying agent, his eyes filled to the brim with determination.

"I know what I need to do. Thank you, Agent Coulson," he said to him.

"C-call me Phil," Phil asked, a small smile on his pale face.

He nodded and turned to Nico. "Help him as best you can, Neeks."

Nico ignored the nickname and nodded solemnly, knowing that Jason meant to either keep him alive or to pray for passage to Elysium.

With that as reassurance Jason stepped to the edge and looked down at the swirling casm that led to the sky.

_No turning back now._

He fell forward, his arms at his side and his legs together; he needed that in order to fall as fast as possible without hitting any stray, flying equipment. Jason closed his eyes and willed the air around him to send him through the sky faster. He was trying to let them feel anything ahead of him; he could sense a few birds, a jet or two, and . . . the containment chamber!

Jason's eyes flew open, landing right on a large, partially transparent capsule; was there something flying around in it? He squinted, just to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. Yep. He could see a buff, blonde haired girl- _man _slamming into the glass repeatedly, trying to swing a hammer, but missing greatly.

_Okay, I _found _Thor, now all I have to do is _get _him._

Jason put his arms out in front of him-a Superman pose-and made the winds carry him downwards faster. Thor seemed to notice him, so he slammed his fist onto the glass so hard that the glass cracked, but it flipped over again and sent him into the other side of the capsule. The demigod narrowed his eyes and reached out as far as he could; he was _so close_!

He almost sighed with relief when he felt his hand touch the smooth surface of the glass, only to feel it vibrate; Thor was trying to get out, again. Jason placed both of his hands on the glass and pressed his body up against it, too. He fiddled with his sword until he had it in his grip (he almost dropped it, but he luckily didn't); with a grunt of effort, he pulled it back and jabbed it cleanly into the glass. Jason yanked it back out and screamed through the small gap he had made: "THOR! Come over here!"

The god struggled to get to him, but still managed to comply, slipping part of his hand into the gap.

"How clever!" he observed, but he still looked distraught **(thank you, )**. "What now, though?!"

The capsule flipped again, both of them having to shift a bit.

"MOVE YOUR OTHER HAND!" Jason shouted, raising his voice in order for him to hear him better.

Thor moved his left hand over his right arm-the one holding on. Jason raised his sword again, hoping that he didn't accidentally hit the god. Taking a steady breath to calm himself, he stabbed the surface again, feeling it surrender to the Imperial Gold.

"CAN YOU BREAK THROUGH, NOW?!" Jason asked as loud as he could.

Thor swung his hammer at the new gap, a spider web of cracks rewarding his efforts. "I THINK SO!" Jason jumped out of the way just in time to see glass shatter and birth a really angry and worried looking god. The broken capsule fell unceremoniously past the clouds.

"Where is Link? Is he still with Banner?!" Thor asked, his eyes looking panicked; it took Jason a few seconds to realize that he was shaking him by his shoulders.

"I-I don't know! I haven't been in there; I haven't seen him since Percy and I left earlier!" he stressed.

Thor let him go, his face grief-stricken. He replaced it with a stone face after a few moments of defeat. "We need to get back to the ship; _now_."

* * *

Jason rushed after Thor; he had acted really determined and unnerved ever since they had landed. At the moment, they were trekking through the halls without any words being shared between them.

"Thor, what is this _about?_" Jason asked for the fifth time.

The god in question's brow furrowed further, if it seemed possible.

"Dude; seriously! You're scaring me! What. Is. _Wrong_?!"he prodded.

Thor sighed. "Loki warned me of something . . . Do you recall Link mentioning 'The Yiga Clan'?" he caved.

"Y-yeah? What about them?"

"Loki told me," he swallowed. "Loki told me that he had plans that involved Link and the Yiga. I . . . I need to make sure that he was bluffing. Do you know where he might be?"

Jason could literally _feel _the sorrow and doubt in his voice, but he still found the guts to answer him. "I don't know. I haven't seen Banner either. I've only been with Percy and Nico, but I crossed paths with Steve earlier, if it helps."

"Did you meet anyone who might have been . . . Peculiar?"

Jason searched his memory. Peculiar? How about . . . that man Banner talked to in the halls before they found Percy? What was his name? Ray? No . . . Reiko! Reiko Bureido!

"Yes," he answered sternly. "Some man named Reiko Bureido. He said he was a guard for our hall; could he be someone strange?"

He watched as Thor's eyes glew up with realization, but then were overcome by dread. "What was he wearing? What did he look like?"

"Um; dark red suit, brown eyes, blonde hair that looked almost white, pale face, red tattoo on his neck. He seemed a little too nice."

"Jason," Thor said bluntly.

"Yes?"

"There isn't any security in our hall."

Jason felt like he'd just been hit in the face. How had he not remembered _that _of all things? He was an idiot! A _vlákas_!

As he repeatedly slapped himself across the face (mentally), Thor walked grimly to their hallway.

"Thor! You're alive!" Percy greeted them when they walked past the kitchen.

"Percy?" Jason asked. He stopped at the doorway and looked hopefully at his friend. "Have you seen Link?"

"Steve and Tony are looking for him right now. Because of us having no cameras, it's gonna be extra hard to find him-"

"Where is Nico. Better yet, where are Natasha and Bruce?"

Percy frowned. "Nico and Natasha are talking with Fury; Nat beat the _skó̱toi_ out of this one guy who's supposed to be on the team! But, Bruce . . . he Hulked out, I guess you could say."

Jason blinked; he knew that Percy had already been to hell and back, but _damn_. He explained it like he was talking about something he read in the new (wait, they were dislexic). "Could you come look for him with us? Please?"

The stubborn son of Poseidon looked like he was about to say a sassy comment, but he must've noticed Thor's silence and Jason's pleading eyes. "Okay, okay; I'll come look. He's not in the training room or any of our rooms; that much I _do _know. Or the living room, in fact," he explained as he walked over to them.

Jason nodded and soon found his way in front of Thor in their little procession; Percy was telling him where he couldn't be, Jason was following what he was saying, and Thor was holding the rear. Not a single word passed his lips.

"So, Jason, he can't be in the lab because he would have no need to be there, right? Besides, someone would've . . . Holy shit." Percy stopped and Jason turned his head to see what he was looking at. One of the last doors to that part of the hallway was dented and looked like it had been forced open by someone; _Stairwell _Jason managed to read.

Thor struggled to see from behind them, but Jason could tell that he did see, as he could hear his breath catch in his throat. He pushed passed them and opened the door-as if it were a bomb-and stared in horror at what the door had hidden.

"What is it?" Jason asked. "What . . ."

The stairs were metal and a few of them even had some blood sitting on them. The real crime scene, however, was at the very bottom. There was so much blood . . . it was _horrible_. It was a nightmare, to put it bluntly. There were pools and lines of it on the walls and floor, but there was no one to produce such a thing. Sitting dejectedly in the middle of the crimson was Link's sword-the Master Sword, Jason recalled, a crooked sickle, and a few bloody hand and foot-prints. But there was no Link.

Thor walked down the stairs, despite this, and stared at the setting blankly once he got to the last step. Jason and Percy followed him and looked from his plastered-on face to the site of the blood over and over again. What now? Did they comfort him? Grieve? Hope?

The god took a hesitant step forward into the ocean of red and carefully wrapped one of his hands around the handle of the Master Sword. He tensed his arm, trying to pick it up, but failed horribly. Jason observed as he tried again, desperation and grief in his eyes as he failed to pick it up. He started to become more concerned when he saw steam rising off of his hand, the sword glowing bright blue in protest. He only managed to lift it about six inches before it dropped to the floor with a loud, metallic noise.

"Thor, are you . . ." Jason trailed off, noticing the defeated and lonely look in Thor's eyes. He fell to his knees, as if oblivious to all of the glistening blood sinking into his Asgardian armor. He mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" Percy asked.

"I broke my promise."

_Nico's POV_

Nico stared at Fury's emotionless face.

Saying that he was enraged was putting it lightly.

Phil Coulson, maybe the _kindest man on earth_, was dead. Lifeless. "At peace," Fury had said a few minutes before. But Fury just droned on and on, his eyes more lifeless than Phil's. Nico wanted to crawl across the table and strangle all the life out of the _skyla_; oh, wait! He had no life in him to begin with!

However, Nico also wanted to hear him out; he wanted to see what bullshit he would throw at the remains of the team. Thor was staring dejectedly at the table, his eyes looking just as transparent as the glass; Natasha was glaring at Fury; Tony looked like he was trying to appear unaffected; Steve was staring sternly at the "director"; Jason looked just past him; and Percy looked very aggravated.

He turned back to Fury, a new fire burning in him after seeing his teammates like that. He may not trust all of them, but his was _war_. They were in great need of a boost of morals, and Fury wasn't really good with verbal inspiration. _Not at all_.

"How many casualties?" Nico found himself interrupting.

He stopped talking about heaven and looked (read:_glared_) at Nico. "Thank you for the interruption _ Angelo_," retaliated, his jaw clenched. "But, because you asked, we lost around twenty-"

"I mean on our team. Don't get me wrong, they are heroes just as much as we are, but how many people on _our _team did we lose?"

Fury scowled. "Two, however, we have regained Agent Barton. So-technically speaking-we have lost only one person."

"That doesn't matter!" Thor snapped; he shot up from his chair and slammed his hands on the table. "We have still lost _two _f***ing_ team members_!"

"Calm down, Thor," Fury responded sternly. Thor looked around the table and seemed to realize what he had just done; he sunk back down into his seat and mumbled an apology. "But, yes, we have no idea about our _missing _comrades. We know that the Hulk-_Banner _is probably still alive; he landed somewhere _in _the United States-"

Nico could tell that he was trying not to say "probably" at the end of the sentence.

"- and Link . . . From what I've learned so far, he has definitely been kidnapped by . . . Who was it again, Couls-Thor?"

Nico shoved down his anger.

"The Yiga Clan," Thor begrudgingly answered.

"Yes, the _Yiga Clan _are most likely the culprits-"

"They _are _the culprits," Thor corrected. "They left behind one of their weapons and didn't even try to clean up their tracks."

"Who _are _the Yiga, exactly?" Steve asked.

"They're a group of assassins that worship the incarnation of hatred, Ganon, in Hyrule. Their goal is to kill the other two wielders of the Triforce and use the blood from their corpses in order to resurrect their 'Master'," he answered, disgust seeping from his voice.

"'Triforce'?" Nico blurted.

Thor sighed and looked up. "The Triforce is the oldest source of energy to ever exist, and it was created after the formation of Link's homeland. It has three pieces that are possessed by three individuals every era; evil holds power, the royal family holds wisdom-"

"-and the hero holds courage," Percy finished.

Everyone turned to him. "You . . . you've heard of Hyrule's creation?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, Jason, Nico, and I were told by . . . Farore, I think it was?"

Thor gasped. "_The _Farore?! She's the goddess of courage in Hyrule! She helped _create _the Triforce!" He started to barrate them with questions. "Can you still contact her? What was she like? Did she mention me? Did she give a prophecy? When-"

"OKAY, Point Break," Tony interrupted. "Stop talking their ears off and listen."

Fury cleared his throat. "I'm going to guess that Link _is _this hero?"

The god nodded.

"Alright, good to know. Where was I? Oh, yes. We have good news, despite this tragedy," he droned.

Nico bit his tongue.

"We discovered some energy spiking up right below us. We're considering sending a smaller boat to investigate, but Agent Maria-" he looked over to a woman standing on the other side of the room, "-brought it to my attention that we should take you all."

_Natasha's POV_

Although she was not happy with what had happened, not to mention the fact that she was worried about Bruce, Clint, and Link, but she still accepted. It was her job. It was what she lived for, or at least, that's what she tried to convince herself. Natasha had seen a lot of things. No use in backing down now.

After Fury made sure to take all of his goddamn time (literally thirty minutes), he got them all loaded up onto a small, cramped boat and jumped in with them; just to make it more shitty. Her and Thor we sitting at the front **(yeah, I'm too lazy to look it up; again)**, both of them staring at the horizon blankly **(not shipping that, FYI)**. Natasha couldn't help but notice that he looked more crushed than any of them about the disappearances of their allies; especially about Link's. She'd seen all of the blood in the stairwell. She could only hope that if the worst had occurred, Link's death had been quick.

"He's alive, you know."

Nat looked at him, slightly surprised to hear him speak after so much silence. "What?"

"Link's alive. I know it; he has to be," he exclaimed further.

She went over the stages of grief in her head; was he _still _in the stage of denial? It had been over two hours since Loki had escaped. "Why do you think so?" she asked.

"He's a lot tougher than he looks. You know how he died before his hundred-year slumber? He was attacked by an army of mechanical monsters called Guardians. Link was shot in multiple places-right through his chest, too-but he was too stubborn to die immediately. If Death claims him," he began to conclude, "Death is gonna bruised and battered by the time he achieves so. He'll fight tooth and nail for his life; he has so much more to live for, and he _knows _it."

"Like what?"

"Hyrule is probably the most beautiful place you can imagine; the people are very kind, the cultures are very elegant, the history is very interesting, and equality is a big thing there. Not only that, but Link is, technically, only seventeen, Lady Natasha. Even though he's experienced a lot, he still has much to learn and see. Link lost his parents _to _the Yiga Clan, so his childhood was ripped out of him at the age of three. He missed his chance with his parents, so you probably get what I'm saying."

"He's never had kids before? I already assumed such, but-"

"Ha! No, Lady Natasha. What I mean is, he became a knight in the first place so that other people didn't have to feel the way he did. Like some of the people on this team, he understands what it's like to be powerless and in complete despair. He wants to make sure that every person has at least one chance to see the good in the world. Link thinks that every problem is on his shoulders."

Nat considered this. How humble of Link! But she couldn't believe he had such a burden at his age. A hundred-seventeen or not, he wasn't even an adult yet, and he'd suffered so much. But he still kept on walking. She hoped that he _had_ the strength to walk, as they spoke.

"I'd prepare yourselves," a deep voice said from behind.

Natasha and Thor turned to face Fury, who was looking sternly at them.

"For what?" Nat asked.

"That."

A wave of force struck the boat, sending all of them back. Nat almost fell, but she managed to find a ladder to hold onto. Thor would've fallen, too if he hadn't grabbed the rim of the boat fast enough. Fury, however, planted his feet and stayed in place. Nat looked followed his determined gaze to a golden light in front of the boat.

_God?!_

Instead of Jesus Christ or God, emerging from the light **(religion is a really touchy subject in stories; sorry)** was a teenage girl who looked oddly similar to Link. Her skin was fair and her hair looked as if it were spun from gold. The girl's forest-green eyes opened and regarded all of them with nothing but calm and intelligence. An elegant blue and gold dress swirled around her as she hovered down to the boat, landing in front of Thor and Natasha. Her pointed ears grabbed Nat's attention, telling her that she was a hylian, and a female, too.

"Greetings, Earth's Mightiest Heroes," the female hylian addressed. "I am Princess Zelda Bospheromous Hyrule. That aside, where is the Master Sword?"

* * *

** I take everything that I've ever said; CLIFFIES ARE AMAZING. From the bottom of my tainted heart, I must say: I got the idea for the name of this chapter from me skipping an update to Where Heroes Unite. Sorry, I got Hello Neighbor on my Switch, so I can't help but write this one first (I really wanted to write it). I also apologize for any errors and me being a tad too poetic at certain parts, blah blah, sorry for it being short, blah blah, and sorry for doing that to Link. I'm not going to be a Rick Riordan (or any other author) and kill off every character I feel attached to, SO HAVE HOPE MY LITTLE DORKCHOPS. I need comments for self-confidence, have a nice day, thank you for spending your time reading this, and I think I hit every good point. OH! And watch Voltron.**


	5. Chapter 5: Of Crimson Meetings

** I swear by something important that I will continue Where Heroes Unite after I finish my other crossovers, but I feel in line with this one, so I can't lose my groove **_**now**_**! Please read. UWU**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Of Crimson Meetings**

_Zelda's POV_

Princess Zelda followed a tall and well built man with blonde hair through a few of the many hallways on this ship. Behind her, a handful more of people followed her. She was slightly anxious (although she didn't show it) to see where Link had gone missing. Was there blood? Weapons? Any kind of remnants of the battle? She had no idea, but she still prepared herself to see something gruesome; no good in gagging at the blood of your hero. That didn't mean that she wouldn't be upset, though.

Thor, the one she was following, stopped at a dented and battered door decorated with yellow tape and turned to her. "Are you sure that you are willing to see this, Princess?"

The princess in question swallowed all of the discomfort resting in the back of her throat. "Yes, I'm sure. And please, call me Zelda."

He nodded and opened the door, careful not to damage it further. Zelda couldn't help but feel as though he didn't want to see it anymore than she did. Thor had good reason to.

It looked as if the Hyrulean Civil War had taken place in the stairwell behind the door, except without any decapitated heads and bodiless limbs. A crimson ocean was spread out on the stairs and floor, small splashes and stretches of it finding their way to the walls. A few foot and hand prints accompanied them, along with the inviting glow of the Master Sword and the crooked grinning of a scythe **(too poetic?)**.

Zelda bit her lip, trying not to cringe at the sight. Compared to what she'd already witness Link get himself into, this was _nothing_. But, she still was concerned that she could see the effects of the fight and not the actual wounds. Link had definitely been kidnapped; he wouldn't flee if he was in that much trouble. This was obviously the work of the Yiga Clan.

"How long since this occurred?" she asked.

"Three hours," a black haired teen answered from the back of the group. His sea-green eyes regarded her carefully.

"Then they've probably already taken him to their hideout . . ." she whispered under her breath. Zelda took a step forward, not giving a damn if the blood met her dress. She leaned down as best she could and wrapped her hand around the hilt of the Master Sword, picking it up with ease. When she turned back to the rest of the group, they were staring, mesmerized, at her and the weapon.

"How did you pick that up?" another teenager asked; his hair was blonde, however.

"Well, I _am _a wielder of the Triforce. Therefore, I can hold the Master sword," she explained. "But, on with the problem at hand, we must find Link. Or, actually, _you _must find Link."

A man with brown hair and a goatee in the back scoffed. "Why can't you come with us to find him?"

"Because, although I do desire to find him myself, I have a kingdom to lead. Without an heir to the throne, putting myself in danger is a _massive _risk that could result in the destruction of Hyrule and every land near it. For example, _your _land."

He didn't answer her.

Scanning their faces, she gathered up her confidence and projected it through here voice: "Now, who's ready to infiltrate the Yiga Clan hideout?"

_Thor's POV_

The god didn't dare look in any other direction than forward; the walls were old and crusty, and the creaks and groans of rusted chains from above him assured him that that was a good plan. The Yiga Clan hideout was a large facility consisting of nothing but rats, bugs, darkness, and endless tunnels. Wherever Link was, it would take at _least _a few days to find out that information, and then a few more to break him out. Yes, this would take quite a lot of time to become successful.

When the group did come across any assassins, they merely slashed them to bits and kept on going, any thoughts of the past-offender discarded like trash. One soldier in particular, however, Thor stopped to question. The memory was fresh as blood in his mind:

_"Where is Link?"_

_ "_Dying_! Bleeding on the floor, shackled and near dead!" the Yiga Clan warrior exclaimed, his own hysterical giggles disrupting his answer. The reason for this probably had something to do with Thor hitting him hard in the head with a hammer._

_ "_Where_?!" Where is he being kept?"_

_ "On the floor!"_

Needless to say, that warrior didn't last long after that. Enraged and inspired, Thor was ready to tear any enemy that came his way to pieces, or maybe question them _before _tearing them to pieces. It really only depended on his space for opportunity, to be honest. But, he was still overly eager for revenge, even if he didn't desire another war or more bloodshed. Revenge was revenge. It would be carried out one way or the other, and Thor was too impatient for the other to happen.

Taking another left, he took a look back at his teammates. Clint had joined them, despite being very confused and clueless about the situation; and Banner was still gone, imprinted into the surface of earth somewhere. Other than that, there were no differences in the ranks, except for everyone being tense in the new environment. Thor couldn't blame them; every time he heard a noise, even just water dripping, he would have to keep himself from flinching. And the _rats_! They would skitter across the floor with their other vermin friends, as if in a cartoon, before being stepped on by an overly-buff god. He wasn't merciful enough at the time to walk around or over them.

The click-clack of chains interrupted his thoughts. They were uneven, but fast, as if the owner of them was running; however, that person was running in the direction opposite of them. Thor turned back to the group and put a finger to his lips and whispered: "Someone's bound by chains and running away from us. We need to see who it is." Some of them nodded and got ready to run, while others prepared themselves for a fight. Thor turned the corner and looked for the person, the sound of the chains coming to an end. The mangled bodies of Yiga Clan warriors **(oops, a little too violent) **warned them-or was it welcomed them? He had no idea anymore.

He hesitantly walked forward, inspecting their corpses. Didn't Yiga Clan warriors disappear when killed, like monsters? Odd; maybe it was because they were in their hideout. Whatever the reason, the god prodded the side of one of the warriors, making sure that he was dead; as if the fact that its throat was slit to the point of near decapitation **(oops, a bit too graphic)** didn't already point that out. Both warriors looked like they'd gotten in a fight with Fenris Wolf, and that was putting it lightly. Their bodies were decorated in slashes and stab wounds, parts of their masks cracked. Who . . . who would kill them?

Thor turned back towards the group, making sure to pour confusion into his features. "Did-"

He was cut off by someone tackling him, wrapping their arms around his neck from behind and pressing their feet into his back. He stumbled, his body now facing them rather than just his head. The Asgardian could see Clint noch an arrow through his now bloodshot eyes, but it was an ineffective cause. How could he shoot the assailant without accidentally wounding him? Even for an archer as skilled as him, it would be gambling shot; fatal, even, if he missed.

"R-r-release . . .!" Thor croaked, thrashing violently.

The person's grip faltered for a moment, and they slipped their arms off of his neck, quietly dropping off of him onto their feet behind him. He spun around, ready to show his gratitude by smashing the person into a pulp, his hammer in his hand. When he turned around, though, he was not in the presence of a Yiga Clan warrior or a monster . . . he was staring into the blue eyes of a hylian.

"L-Link?"

Link was looking up at him, his eyes even more relieved than Thor's, if it seemed possible. He could hear everyone's breath catch in their throats; at last! They had found him! Or maybe it was the other way around; he didn't give a flying _dritt_. Without further questioning, he pulled Link into a hug, ignoring the fact that he was bloody and still bleeding. Why should he care? Link was alive and that was all that mattered.

When Thor pulled away from the hug, he analyzing what wounds he had obtained. His blue tunic was tinted red, cut in places where Link had been injured. His legs seemed fine, the only blood on them coming from his torso and arms. His hood was down, revealing that the only wound on his face was a small cut under his left eye. Despite this, his brilliant eyes still held determination in them, along with a reckless stubbornness. In his hand was a crimson stained scimitar.

"What did they _do _to you?" Thor asked, concern drifting into his voice.

Link pursed his lips and rubbed the side of his arm; how had he not noticed that he had shackles on his wrists?

"They . . . kidnapped and imprisoned me. I only escaped from my cell almost an hour ago," he explained.

Thor patted his shoulder. "Then we found you in good time. Nat, Clint," he asked, turning back to the shocked group, "Do you remember the way out?"

They looked at eachother, in a silent conversation. "Yes, we're sure that we do," Lady Natasha confirmed.

"Good. Link, can you walk on your own?"

"Yes, I can."

"Hold up," Tony interrupted. "Nice to see you again kid, but in case you haven't noticed, you look like you've gotten in a fight with a bear. You're bleeding _way _too much; someone should carry you."

"I'll have to go with Tony on this one, Link," Steve agreed. "You should have someone carry you out."

Link shook his head. "I'm walking out of here with my own two legs, and that's final. Remember what happened the last time you tried to convince me to let you help me?" he asked.

Thor noticed that both of them shuffled uncomfortably. "Can't you heal yourself, then?" Tony shot back.

What he got in return was a glare. "Maybe; maybe not. They've taken my weapons, and all of my belongings, except for what I have right now. We need to get them before we leave here."

"It's just a small pouch, Link; you'll be fine without it, right?" Steve tried to convince.

Thor jumped in to defend him. "That 'pouch' has many weapons, clothes, and irreplaceable items in it! Although I agree that we need to get out of here, it can_not_ be left behind."

Steve hesitated. "Are you sure?" **(about that)**.

"Absolutely," Link answered.

Tony groaned in annoyance. "_Fine_, but if _anything _happens to _anyone_, their blood is on _both _of your hands. Understand?"

"Yes."

* * *

Link was leading the way, now. He turned down each corridor with confidence, not a single bit of uneasiness in his features. Thor found this quite amusing, as no one really knew where they were going. Maybe he could try and figure out how he was so skilled in wearing a mask later, though.

An arm in front of him interrupted his thoughts.

"Stop," Link directed him, as if he already hadn't.

"What is it?"

"Do you smell that?"

Thor sniffed the air, feeling like a wolf hunting for prey; he smelled it, alright. It was a foul smell, like rotting flesh that was burned, boiled in vinegar, and then dropped in raw sewage. It may be a very specific way of pinning it, but it was still pretty accurate; it smelled _awful_. Completely and ultimately putrid. "Y-yes, I smell it," he forced out of his mouth.

"Good; now you know how to identify _malice_. So, should we keep on going, see if we can get past it, or take a different path?"

Thor's mind went blank. What was Link . . . _ah_, that's what he was doing; he was trying to teach him a lesson. "Um . . . we should . . . see if we can get past the malice, first?"

"Correct," Link praised. He held his hand outward, green illuminating its bloodiness, and the dark hall in front of them. His breath caught in his throat; there was some . . . goop all over the walls and floor, tinted green from Link's magic. It moved a bit, pouring over itself, and revealed a pink slime under a thick coat of black. Small pink sparks emitted off of its surface.

_So _that's _where the smell was coming from!_

Link took a hesitant step forward, the tiredness in his eyes starting to show. Thor put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Are you sure about this? I know how malice weakens your kind; are you sure that you should be around it in your state?" he fussed.

"What other route are we supposed to take?" he asked, walking forward. "Don't touch it; I don't know what malice can do to you all **(some weird people say 'you all' instead of ya'll)**, and I'm not eager to find out."

Thor shared this with the rest of the group, or at least the fraction of them that couldn't hear him. He followed Link deeper into the corridor, the only light being the green magic emitting from his hand, and the faint glow of the embers rising from the malice. He could feel the malice's smell leaking into his head; was he always a little bit blood-thirsty? In fact, he was tempted to charge the hylian in front of him and end all of their struggles; wait, no. That wasn't right! This malice . . . this malice was eating his brain, or at least trying to. But he wouldn't let it get that far **(the demon will not take his soul today!)**.

Link turned to the left, immediately backing up, alarm in his eyes. "I have some good news and some bad news," he exclaimed. "The good news is that I found my belongings. The bad news is that I found the Yiga's meeting place."

_Clint's POV_

**(I have waited so **_**Din-damn long **_**for this **_**POV) **_Agent Barton noticed that Thor and Link had stopped, the latter looking frightened. He could see nothing ahead; blame the little lighting for that, along with the fact that he was in the middle of the group.

After waking up, the team had introduced him to Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, and Jason Grace, and then informed him that Bruce Banner had vanished, along with another member named Link. He had gotten very little time to relate to them, but they seemed fine with such. Barton really just wished that they had told him that the other member was an _elf_.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Both turned back to him. "The place where most of the Yiga gather is up ahead; I can sense an exit just past it, too," Link answered.

"And, Link found his belongings," Thor helped.

Clint resisted the urge to narrow his eyes in interest. Both were very _peculiar_, to say the least. There were no torches around, so he couldn't see Link's true features. All he could tell was bruised and battered, with some indecipherable shade of blonde hair, and stained-glass-looking blue eyes. One thing was certain, though; instead of round, human ears, his were slightly longer and pointed. What kind of human had slitted eyes and pointed ears? **(You can tell that I like to introduce Link, can't you?)**

And Thor? Sure, he'd already met him before-hell, he had an arrow aimed at his head once, and he knew _everyone _that he aimed a weapon at. But, that didn't change the fact that his way of talking, his clothes, even the way he _walked _were all very odd and different. Clint had been told that Thor had smashed a cup of coffee and then demanded another before he learned of _manners_; point being that he had a slight wish to witness such. It sounded amusing.

A startled yelp followed by a thump from behind him caused him to turn swiftly in the noises' direction. From the looks of it, Percy had slipped on something (most likely the gross goop surrounding them), fallen onto Nico, who then bumped into Jason. All three of them were piled in a painful, embarrassing, and humiliating heap on the ground, Nico being sandwiched between the two taller teens.

"O-off . . . ! Off!" he croaked, flailing his arms. Clint rushed over and lifted Percy up and off of the small 14-year-old. "Thank you," Nico muttered to him as he stood up, rubbing his arm.

"Sorry, Neeks," Percy apologized, raking a hand through his black hair.

Nico rolled his eyes at the nickname, causing Clint to raise an amused eyebrow. "You're forgiven, I guess. You can do a favor for me, though."

Percy blinked at him. "What favor?"

"Don't tell Will and I won't tell Annabeth."

The taller boy nodded solemnly. "I value the little dignity I have left. Agreed."

During the exchange, he helped Jason up, allowing both to watch. He spared a glance in the direction of the teen standing next to him, seeing that he was obviously trying not to laugh. He wondered what it would be like, raising his kids when they were their age. Would he still be able to see them enough? He hoped so, or else he was going to get Nat to help him talk Fury's ear about it.

Jason rolled his eyes and then continued to follow the rest of the group, Clint and the others following his example and proceeding to trail behind him. As they made their way to where Link and Thor had been standing, he noticed that there was some sort of goop or slime coating the walls and floor. Covering the lower half of his face with his hand to avoid the repulsive smell, he tightened his grip on his bow in order to get over the sliver of fear that slinked into his heart that came from the added difficult to see in the darkness. He could barely see anything, and he didn't dare use his hand to trace the wall; he was afraid that he may touch that gross substance.

Something slammed into the wall beside him, causing him to flinch and turn around to face it. Standing up next to the wall was a slender and tall person dressed in red (from what he could see), and a white mask hid their facial features. Clint saw something that glinted at their side.

Nocking and shooting an arrow quickly, he shot the person without another thought and watched as they crumbled against the wall, their body limp. Tony, who was walking in front of him, turned and looked at him through the lifeless blue eyes of his suit. "Good job. Are you ready for a bigger challenge?"

"What do you mean?" Percy asked from behind him, the sound of a sword unsheathing catching his attention.

"Why don't you have a look?" Tony answered, false enthusiasm leaking into his voice.

Clint pushed past him, noticing that the other members of the group were battling people of a similar appearance, using various ways of defense in order to do so. Nat was attacking with her knives, Thor was smashing people, Steve was punching and kicking, with the added bonus of throwing his shield, and Link was slashing and stabbing with the scimitar he had, jumping over a few of his enemies.

"Why aren't you helping?" Nat shouted, kicking one of them in the face.

He grumbled something under his breath, then watched as the teenagers behind pushed past him and into the fray. Tony shrugged at their expense, and then proceeded to jump into the fight, blasting things with his suit. Knowing what he was supposed to do, he gripped his bow and shot down fiend after fiend, his arms beginning to ache a bit after shooting so many people repeatedly. One of the soldiers weaved himself through the other Avengers, getting in front of Clint to attack him. Because of him being so close to him, he had no choice but to hit him with the metal bow. While doing such, the warrior spun around and made a move to stab him with his sickle; he missed, but still managed to graze his side. Frustrated by this, Barton hit him over the head with the metal bow, and watched as he fell to the ground.

"Bitch," he mumbled under his breath, placing his hand on the newly acquired cut.

He continued to bombard their enemies with arrows, each of his shots landing in fatal areas on the opponents' bodies. When he realized that the was out of arrows, he drew one of his knives and attacked the nearest warrior. Soon enough, he felt a familiar back press against his own.

"How's it going?" Natasha asked from behind him.

"Been better," he replied, punching one of them in the stomach before stabbing him.

"Heh! Mind giving me a hand?"

"How so?"

"Lock your arms with mine."

Following her directions, he hooked his arms in hers-despite them facing different directions-and felt a push against his back as she kicked one of the red-clad nuisances. "Thanks."

"No problem," he replied, letting go of her.

"Damn," she cursed, parting from him. "I dropped one of my guns."

Leaving her, he kicked another person's knee in before making his way over to Thor, who was stomping through them just as easily as he was.

"You faring well?" he asked, slashing at one of them.

"Yes, actually," Thor answered him, hitting another person in the face with his hammer. "How is Link doing?"

Clint glanced in Link's direction, watching with interest as he bounced off of an enemy's face, then proceeded to kick him in the stomach and stab him in the chest. "Well."

"Good," he exclaimed, knocking someone into a wall. "And, the others?"

His eyes spared a glimpse at the rest of the team, who were kicking ass, to say the least **(yee)**. "Same," he confirmed, swinging the knife violently in the direction of another person that threatened him.

"Quick question: have you seen a tall man recently?" he interrupted.

"Does almost everyone in this room count?" he asked, his voice straining as he bobbed and weaved away from an attack.

Clint could feel Thor's attitude darken. "No. Have you seen a tall man with white hair?"

"No-wait! Over there, to your left!" he shouted, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the man he had just noticed trying to sidle next to Link.

"Alright, then. Do me a favor, and keep him the _Hel_ away from Link."

"Gotcha."

Following his directions, the assassin found his way past a few of the enemies, standing next to the man without him noticing. "How are you doing today?" he asked coldly, showing the knife off.

The taller man sneered, making Clint take notice how much blood he was covered in. "Horrible," he growled, raising his sickle.

Before the weapon came down on him, Link jumped in the way, batting it away with his scimitar. "I got it, sir," he told him, not even looking in his direction as he kicked the man in the stomach.

"Wait-"

He had no chance to argue, as both of them were already too busy trying to kill each other. Another warrior blocked his path, only to get a harsh knee to the groin. When he curled up on the ground in surrender, Clint hit another man in the face with the pommel of the knife and looked to see how well Link was doing without his help. The teen in question was on top of the taller man's shoulders, holding one of the chains attached to his shackles against his neck and pulling back, successfully strangling him. The part of the man's face that Clint could see was starting to turn pink, his eyes bulging as he clawed at the chains and smashed into the walls and other people, trying desperately to get him off of his back; despite this, he held on and took the beating.

Seeing that image, he began to wonder just how strong Link was, despite his small stature and seemingly thin figure.

"'Sup!" a voice greeted from behind him.

"What the hell-" He spun around, he saw that the person behind him was none other than Perseus Jackson. "Oh."

"Yeah, that was kinda my fault," he exclaimed, decapitating one of the men without a second glance. "So, how ya doin'?"

"Good?"

"Same! Have you seen Cap? I need to ask him something."

"Uh . . . did you check the entrance to the room?"

"Oh! I didn't think of that! Ευχαριστίες!" Percy thanked him, then dashed off through the battle to the corridor that had led them there.

Clint punched another person in the face and caught the eye of Jason, who was hacking at a group of enemies with Nico. The blonde nodded at him in acknowledgement and then flicked his gaze in the direction of Link was wrestling with his enemy for a small leather pouch that had fallen on the ground. Thor, who had told him to protect the elf in the first place kept glancing nervously in his direction, waiting for him to try and do something about the brawl taking place. He could tell that both him and Nat were trying to get to him, as they were plowing through the enemies as best they could and seemed to be looking through them at him, as he seemed to be in a state of peril. Tony blasted each enemy easily, even flinging a few around like human frisbees and smashing other enemies with their allies. It was a bit amusing to watch, though Clint knew that he had to be more focused on his opponents than his comrades.

A shield sailed over his head, hitting the man in front of him in the face quickly. Steve caught it from behind him, swinging it at the few soldiers that had chosen to get closer to him.

"What did Percy need you for?" Clint asked.

"He needed to borrow the shield for a moment," Cap replied hesitantly, his eyes wandering to a pile of mangled corpses.

"Ah . . . could you help Thor and Natasha?"

"With what?"

"_That_," he answered, gesturing towards Link kicking the guy in the face with his knife.

"Got it," he confirmed, throwing his shield at another person before running off to go catch it.

Clint rolled his eyes; he missed this.

_Steve's POV_

Captain America kicked someone in the chest, then shoved him away to get to Link. Once the "Yiga"-as he'd been told they were called-noticed that he was trying to get to the hylian, they had immediately come to the decision of getting in his way. Because of this, Steve couldn't see the fight that was his destination, and even he was starting to get frustrated. He bumped into Nat at one point, who growled in annoyance at one of the assassins.

"Problems, ma'am?" he asked, thrusting the shield in the direction of a Yiga.

"No, just a few people trying to kill me," she replied forcefully, kicking a person hard in the face.

"No offense, ma'am, but you should relax a bit."

"I'll do so after this," she replied, slipping under someone.

"Yes, ma'am-"

"EVERYONE, STOP FIGHTING; _NOW_!"

Steve and Natasha froze, turning in the direction of the voice. The Yiga that had been bothering them before slinked away, parting to reveal a terrifying image. Where Link and the other Yiga had been fighting, the man was standing over the young hylian, scowling as he glared at a sword that was jutting from Link's back. From what he could see, he was impaled through his ribs, right to his heart; he was facing away from them, his body limp and a pool of blood slowly materializing below him.

Link was dead. **(Please don't hurt me.)**

"As you can see," the man said in a remarkably thin voice, "your mission has come to an end."

"Y-you . . . you killed him!" Thor stuttered, his eyes looking in pure horror at his corpse.

"Did I?" he asked, nudging his motionless side with his foot. "Oh dear, he _expired_ a lot faster than I thought he would." He shrugged and then sighed with false disappointment. "Pity. However, I can still make do with what I have," he compromised, smiling as he looked back up at them. "This little _ally _of yours's blood is much needed to resurrect our master. In all honesty, it would've been much easier to perform the ceremony with more fresh blood-not to mention that of the princess-but, oh well."

Steve looked mournfully at Link's body, knowing that he wasn't going to get back up. "M-Make do?"

His smile widened, if it seemed possible; his red eyes looked just like the hylian's blood. "Yes; 'make do'. You aren't needed for the resurrection of Lord Ganon, but . . ." He gurgled, chuckling mockingly at their shocked faces. "I have a bit more bloodlust from nearly being strangled. _He _is worth nothing to me, none other than a tool; just like how the petty goddesses see him. He couldn't _possibly _satisfy me," he spat, his ugly scarlet eyes drinking in their expressions. As he did this, Steve took note of the damage the late-hylian had inflicted on him: a split lip, swollen eye, cuts and gashes on his face and arms, a stab wound to the stomach and ribs, and bruising on his neck from where Link had tried to choke him; at least he had done something.

"Now, as for what to do _now_," he growled, yanking the sword out of his ribcage, "I suggest that you run!"

The group did as they were told, scrambling for the entrance madly. Thor-who was the most grief-stricken-began to charge him, only to be grabbed by Steve and Tony; the two were literally _dragging_ him away by his arms while the god screamed at them to let him go.

_Fury_, he thought in his mind as they ran for their lives, _you're going to pay for this. You have the blood of a _child_ on your hands!_

Steve held onto Thor, knowing full well that they had just abandoned the body of a hero behind them.

_Link's POV_

**(HA!) **Everything hurt. Link's chest and torso felt as though he had been laying on a grenade, and it didn't help that he could still feel and hear everything. His eyes, half open and staring blankly at the wall, could see the crimson lake pouring from his body. He had heard Thor's cries and wails of dread; he could feel the sword being pulled out of his back. Most of all, he heard what his friends had been saying:

"No-!"

"So young-"

"Not again-"

"Another one lost-"

"-Dead-"

"So much blood-"

"Fury-!"

He twitched his fingers, knowing full well that the Yiga soldier had _just_ missed his heart; whether it was intentional or not, he had no idea. All he knew was that he needed to get up; no, Link _had_ to get up. For Hyrule; for _Zelda_. For his teammates-his friends!

_I'm sorry, Champions, but my role is not yet complete._

Link pressed his palm against the hard, cold ground. The first time, his hand slipped on his blood and fell, but the second time, he was able to lift his head and look around him. The rest of the team was gone-along with the Yiga-but the only things remaining in the room were him, his blood, and the remains of a scimitar that had been snapped in half; _his _scimitar. Link looked at his other hand, noticing that there was a small pouch just _barely_ touching his ring finger.

Seeing this, he looked down at his body and saw that many of the injuries he had sustained from the fight were gone; in fact, the pool of blood seemed to be a lot less dangerously-sized then he originally thought it was. Link took hold of the pouch, clipping it to his belt as he laughed quietly at how fortunate he was; he hadn't died! He had managed to get to the pouch and use a fairy!

His laughter was cut short when he realized what that meant. They didn't know he was still alive, did they? No, they probably didn't. That Yiga Clan soldier . . .

"They might be in trouble . . . !" he thought aloud, putting a hand on his forehead out of astonishment, knowing what would happen if he didn't hurry. "But what am I going to defend them with? My weapon-" his voice caught in his throat when he noticed that there was a pistol next to him; he must've not seen it when he was looking around the room.

_One of Natasha's guns . . ._

He looked up. "I get what you're trying to say, Hylia. Please, lend me your strength for just a little longer."

_Percy's POV_

The demigod was standing next to Jason, both forming a barrier in front of Nico. The man-Reiko, Jason had called him-had successfully cornered all of them in one of the many corridors. Steve was holding his shield up, knowing that if they managed to defeat him, there was a whole entire army's worth of Yiga waiting for them. Tony had his blasters ready, and Nat was standing next to the new/old guy, Clint; both of them were holding knives in their hands. Thor was gripping Mjolnir so tightly in his hand that Percy could see his knuckles turn white.

"Leave us _alone_," Cap demanded. "Let us leave. You already have what you want."

Reiko laughed, the scars and cuts on his face rippling. "_'Want_' and '_need,' _are two different words, _Mr Rogers_. I _needed _the blood from his dead body; I _want_ to feel all of you suffer in every way imaginable, though."

"Bullshit!" Percy blurted from the back of the group. "You just wanted to kill him so that you could get praise! The Yiga only live off of bravado and hate!"

He snarled. "_I'm_ not the one that decided that my people would be _banished _from our arts by the _king_!"

"You and your _people_ were engaging in _demonic _practices for the sake of your own entertainment! He gave you a peaceful and honorable farewell; the rest of the Sheikah were content with such! You just felt so bitter that you threw a tantrum by joining Ganon!" Thor bellowed, hot tears continuing to pour down his face.

"Damn you all!" Reiko cursed, his pale face turning the color of his tattered suit. "Fools! Sheep! Nothing _ever_ opens your eyes! Whatever!" he spat, holding the large sword up. "I _can't _waste anymore time on the whole of you; my lords have made their directions clear," he growled, sighing. "Hold. _Still_."

Percy looked at Jason, a slight bit of fear in the latter's eyes. He nodded.

_"I know."_

_ "What about _them_?"_

_ "We love them, Jason. If this is what's gonna happen, it's gonna happen. We're sorry."_

_ ". . . Alright. What about Nico?"_

_ "We'll try."_

_ We'll try_ . . . they didn't have to speak to understand what they were trying to say. He turned back, watching as Reiko lunged at Steve, ready to slice him to ribbons.

_Crack!_

A plosive sound rang in Percy's ears as something escaped Reiko's torso, blood splattering on the ground from the new gap in his chest. The Yiga Clan warrior gripped the wound in shock, his sword clattering to the ground as he staggered and fell to his knees, his face slack.

"M-Master . . . !" he muttered, collapsing onto the ground, his body smoking until he was nothing but blood and purple mist on the ground. Standing behind him-the gun used to shoot him still raised-was Link, his face pointing at the ground.

"How . . . ?" the Son of Poseidon struggled to say.

Link looked up, dropping the gun beside him. "Sorry about that. Anyway, shall we return?"

_Fury's POV_

Thor and Steve glared at him from across the table, their arms crossed and glares filling their blue eyes.

"Are you just going to stare me down, or are you going to talk?" Fury snapped, breaking the long silence.

"Don't even, Sir Fury," Thor retaliated, shifting from foot to foot. "We almost lost the whole team-_again_-today, because of you being an _insensitive_ _dumbass_; not to mention the fact that the children were almost _killed_."

"I told you that going to find Mr Link was a bad idea, but you ignored me and dove head first into a slaughter."

"_No_. That is _not _what happened, _Director Fury_," Steve stated, narrowing his eyes at him. "You _commanded_ us to go there after the Princess of Hyrule told you the best course of action, telling us that the point in going there in the first place was that the Yiga Clan should hold information on Loki. There was no mention of it being dangerous."

"Yes, but that was an _unsaid _truth. I have no need to tell you something that you already know."

"It would've been grand if you had _acknowledged _it!" Thor lashed out, glowering at him like at toddler. "You didn't see what we _saw_. The sword in his chest, blood seeping into his clothes, our enemy's malicious grinning, the other teenagers ready to give their _lives_ like he did . . ." He shivered. "It was _horrible_. You don't have a _say_ in this, unless you've experienced that kind of nightmare!"

Steve nodded in agreement. "Director Fury, you need to consider your decisions more before you make them; _stop_ keeping secrets from us."

"I work for the government of the United States of America; I'm not allowed to share _everything _with you. It's _illegal_."

He raised an eyebrow. "Like you don't already do anything illegal."

"True. But, there are some things that even _I_ am not allowed to tell you, or else I'll be sentenced to death or tossed in prison."

"Ha!" Thor laughed. "That all should've happened long ago, _especially _with you trying to make weapons out of the tesseract!"

Fury waved them off, looking at the six-inch thick stack of papers in front of him. "What do you expect me to do about it? There isn't much I can do unless you tell me who or what you are tattling on."

Steve glanced at Thor, who looked like he had steam coming out of his ears. "We want you to make wiser decisions in the future, and remember the fact that some of this team is comprised of children with bright futures."

"How so?"

He glared at him. "You _already_ know how to do such."

Fury glared back at him. "Do I?"

_Tony's POV_

"What the _hell _are you _wearing_?"

As soon as the playboy had entered the room, he had taken notice of the dunce cap and cow onesie Percy was wearing, while Nico and Jason laughed at him and Link watched with confusion and amusement.

"Whatcha mean, 'what am I wearing'?" the boy in question asked, flapping his arms again like a chicken **(I'm writing this as an apology)**. "I'm just being a cow-i-corn over here."

"They're playing a game called 'Truth of Dare'," Link elaborated for him, taking a sip of tea out of his cup. "It is quite interesting, from what I've seen."

"You don't know what Truth of Dare is?" Tony asked, the three boys momentarily forgotten.

"No, such a game does not exist in Hyrule."

"Well, it should!" Percy commented, slipping out of the onesie **(he had clothes on underneath)**. "Wanna play?"

"Hmm . . ." Link hummed, considering this. "No, I think I'll _spectate_, for now."

"And you, Tony?"

He was about to refuse, but thought about what he could do to the teens. "Alright, I'll play. Whose turn is it?"

"Nico's . . ."

The pale boy in question smiled wickedly. "Tony," he started, putting a thoughtful hand on his chin, "truth or dare?"

"How about dare?"

"I dare you to compliment each of us; you have to be _nice_, too," he declared, his dark eyes glittering with humor.

Tony grumbled things under his breath. "Percy, I just _adore_ how naive you are."

The boy made a stance similar to the _Scream_ painting. "Aww, how kind!"

He sent him a glare, betraying his previous statement. "Jason," he said through his teeth, "it makes me so _happy_ when you forget things."

"I get that a lot," he said, shrugging.

"_Link_, I admire your loyalty and _stubbornness._"

The hylian put a hand on his heart, an awed expression on his face. "I heard that correctly, no?"

"_Nico_ . . ." he began, scowling at the boy who had a coy smile on his face, "your ability to think of things on a dime is _so fortunate_."

"Oh, I didn't think of that question just now."

"Who do I have to ask, now?"

Jason raised his hand. "Me!"

"Jason, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Who was your first kiss?"

"My girlfriend Piper, I think."

"You _think_?!"

"Hey, Percy and I had amnesia for a while."

"Alright, fine."

"Okay, Percy! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Again?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Umm, how about you . . . ha! Hold Link until your next turn!"

Link, who was still sitting on the couch, matched his words with Percy. "What?"

"You heard me."

"O-Okay," he stuttered, looking mournfully at him.

"No," Link argued, placing his cup of tea on the table next to the couch.

"Sorry, dude, but a dare's a dare," he apologised, walking over to him with his arms ready to embrace him.

He zipped off of the couch and stood behind Tony. "No."

"Just make this easier for both of use, okay?"

"Yeah, Link; just let him," the playboy agreed, reaching for him, because of this, he dashed away, accidentally running into his chest.

He looked up at the other teenager, a nervous smile materializing onto his face. "Heh, heh."

Percy lunged, grabbing him in his arms and wrestling him into a bridal style position. "We both know you're more capable than that," he teased, sitting back down with the others, the boy in his arms glaring at him.

"I'm not too eager to snap your neck, no."

"Nico, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Am I your type?" **(You had to know that was coming.)**

"Oh my _gods_, Percy; you're still going on with that question?" he asked, face palming as Jason chuckled. "_No_. _Absolutely_ not."

Percy sighed. "Well, it was worth a try. I guess that you still have a thing for blondes, eh?"

Link shuffled uncomfortably. "Put. Me. _Down_."

"It's not my turn yet, though."

He grumbled something in another language under his breath, and-although Tony didn't know what he said-he was tempted to grab a bar of soap. "You know what? Could you fit in an extra person?"

"Sure, you can go after Tony."

The playboy in question flashed him a smile, making him blink in confusion.

Nico cleared his throat, turning back to him. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many girlfriends do you have?"

Tony choked, coughing like he had just come close to drowning. "O-One . . . ?!"

He smiled, nodding his head. "Okay, just wanted to make sure."

"Link . . ." he started after catching his breath, a malicious look in his eyes. Link turned to him, his ears perked up in attention. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Once Percy lets go of you, you have to take off your tunic and _only _wear your undershirt."

"Do you mean that in the tense of I have to take _all_ my clothes off, excluding my-"

"God, no! That's wrong! I don't want to see _that_."

He shrugged it off like it was nothing. "Alright. Jason, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you . . . to give Percy a piggy back ride to Fury's office-once he lets go of _me_-but if you fall, you have to come back here and start over again."

His eyes shared a different message: _"Revenge has never tasted so sweet," _the laughed, glittering out of amusement.

Percy looked horrified. "You're kidding."

"Does the face of the person that you picked up against their will _look_ like it is kidding?" he asked, smiling.

"To be honest, I find it funny."

"_Jason_!"

"Percy, truth or dare?"

The boy dropped the hylian in his arms not-so-gently. "Bet! Dare!"

"I dare you to scream 'This is Sparta!" while I parade you around."

"You're on!"

Link unstrapped his belts, slipping his tunic over his head to reveal a tan undershirt with red and green designs at the hem, collar, and sleeves. "Oh, I have to see this," he murmured, helping Nico up as they watched Jason struggle to get him on his shoulders.

"No, I need to put my foot here!"

"That's my neck, Kelphead."

"This would be easier if you knew what you were doing, _Sparky_."

"I have a solution: stand on the couch and get on my back **(nosebleed)**."

"Okay!" he beamed, proceeding to do as he was told. Once he did manage to get on top of Jason, the blonde stumbled a bit under his weight. "What now?"

He flashed a blameful glance in Link's direction, which was returned with a cheeky smile. "I think we both know what to do."

He sighed. "Lead the way, Superman."

Jason readjusted his stance one more time, then charged through the door and into the hallway. The other three Avengers behind them took off running, Link taking the front and Tony in the very back. All five (or four, not counting Percy) tore through the ship, laughs and smiles caught in the air.

He found himself smiling as big as he ever had when Percy belted his first "THIS IS SPARTA!". Originally, he had absolutely _despised _the idea of working alongside these young boys, even going as far as to call them dumbasses and wishing that they would just run away and leave him alone. But, noticing how he was laughing and suffering alongside them-in both happy times and painful ones-he noticed how far they had come.

The three youngest teens had originally joked and fought with little regard for their teammates, the oldest out of them-who wasn't even _human_-had distanced himself from the others, he himself had found room in his "heart" for his teammates, Natasha didn't have to play nanny as much anymore, Thor wasn't as much of a cocky brat, and Fury . . . well, he was Fury. Clint and Banner had-and were-missing out on _so much_ of this; this sharing of heart and soul.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" the boy in front of him screamed again, Nico laughing so much that he fell behind Tony.

"Come on, kid! Keep up!" Tony encouraged the small boy, running next to him.

Nico gasped for air. "Hell, yeah!"

With a burst of speed, he passed him up again, the biggest, _genuine _smile on his face that he had ever seen with his own eyes.

"Almost there!" Link shouted from the front.

The playboy picked up his pace, trying as best he could to get closer in his suit and slacks. He wouldn't realize until later that he was carrying his loafers, which he had subconsciously taken off in the middle of the run.

The two boys burst through the door of the office, the one closer to the ceiling screaming like a banshee. All of the people who were in the office-aka Steve, Thor, Natasha, and Clint-burst out laughing, watching the boys as they collapsed onto the ground in a heap of purple, orange, tan, and muscled limbs. Even Fury, who was pouting at his desk, developed an upward tug to his lips.

"Please explain to me why you have run into my office, screaming at the top of your lungs?" he asked calmly, suppressing a full smile.

Link put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. ". . . are . . ."

"Hmm?"

"Truth or Dare."

**End of 5th Chapter**

* * *

**I told you there would be bonding moments. I told you so. Anyway, WHERE HEROES UNITE IS ON HIATUS, as I have already mentioned in Of Crimson Defense. Gomen-nasai. That chapter was a lot longer than I thought it would be *breathes sigh of relief*. That's an apology for taking so long. Read to your very pleasure on , guys. You don't know how happy it makes the authors; I nearly cry from joy every time I get a nice comment.**


	6. Intermission: The Meeting

** Alright, so I felt really guilty for not putting this in earlier, so I'm just gonna go with it for now. Basically, in the first chapter, I didn't put in how the demigods joined (I only put in how the S.H.I.E.L.D. **_**found **_**them) because I got lazy. So, this is an apology gift. **_**Gomen!**_

**Intermission: The Meeting**

**Note: Intermissions are not in any particular POV.**

Natasha drummed her fingers on the table expectantly, Steve sitting next to her. As a spy, she-similar to Steve-was wearing casual clothes, despite how much she detested such. Sure, she liked a good leather jacket just like the next person, but the clothes that people often wore around the city were not a fine choice when it came to combat. It was flimsy.

"Are you going to order anything, ma'am?" Steve asked, readjusting his ball cap.

She sighed. "Not right now. I don't want to vomit if a fight breaks out."

His eyebrows shot up as he took a sip of his coffee, then set it down on the table. "Are they that good?"

The assassin shrugged. "I haven't seen them in battle yet, no. However, I am ready to consider the worst."

The soldier stared at the table through his sunglasses. "What do they look like?"

Nat pushed her own sunglasses up with her index finger, looking at the faces of the civilians milling about the small cafe. The teenagers were nowhere to be seen. "You didn't read their files?"

He shook his head. "Fury randomly told me to go with you. I didn't even know who they were until you told me."

Her green eyes **(I originally said they were blue; sorry!)** bore into his sunglasses for a moment. "Really?"

"Yes," he answered, switching his gaze from the table to the crowd. "Quick question, are there three of them?"

"Yes . . . ?"

"Is one of them blonde, while the other two have darker hair?"

"Yes, Mr Rogers."

"Are two out of the three tall and muscular?"

"Indeed . . . What is it? Do you-?"

Someone plopped **(auto correct tried to say "pooped" XD)** themselves down at the seat in front of Natasha before she could finish. Two more people sat down on either side of them, one wearing a wrinkled orange t-shirt while the one on the opposite side adorned a purple t-shirt with _SPQR_ emblazoned in gold under a wreath.

"Hello, Ms Romanoff," Nico di Angelo greeted from across the table, his lips tugging upwards a bit. "How are you doing today?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Decent, Mr di Angleo. Now, you pressed the button; I suspect that you wanted the come to a compromise?"

He glared in Percy's direction-on his left-making the taller boy smile sheepishly. "_Someone_ butt-dialed you," he answered frowning. "However, we decided to consider your offer." He stole a glance at Steve. "Who are you?"

Cap cleared his throat. "Steve," he answered, reaching his hand out to shake his.

Although hesitant, Nico shook his hand. "Nico. Anyway, what do we have to _do _exactly to join? Is there some sort of tradition? Or right of passage?"

She shook her head. "All you need is the consent of the Director, the Council, and your teammates."

Percy raised a dark eyebrow, his sea green eyes glimmering with amusement and humor. "'Consent'? What are we, the Fellowship of the Ring?"

Jason face palmed. "NO. Absolutely not . . . Anyways-" he looked up at her, "-who is the director? What council? How slow is the process and what are the . . . er . . . _guidelines_? If I-_we_-may ask?"

Nat glanced around, and locked eyes with Steve. He nodded, then cleared his throat.

"The Council is a group of experienced individuals who run our organization-or, at least, make all of the most influential decisions. They get all of our orders and initiatives from the government, as we are secretly working for them," he answered in a low voice, leaning close enough to where they could hear him.

Nico turned towards Percy. "They're important. They're like the Chiron and Mr D of the thing."

"I understood that, thank you!" he pouted in return, furrowing his brow in a useless attempt to look angry. He was muscular and tall, true, but it was hard to take a man seriously when he had a protruding bottom lip and a noticeable cowlick on the side of his face. He probably had just gotten out of bed before they got there.

Despite his confusion, Steve continued: "The _Director_ is who the the Council puts in charge when they aren't 'on the field'-so to speak-and he-or she-has to follow their orders and give reports and updates. Like, say the positions in S.H.I.E.L.D. are a food pyramid, so the Council is at the top. The Director is underneath them, and then _us_. After us comes the other parts of it."

The blonde across the table stared at the glass surface for a while, his brow scrunched up in thought. "So . . . we basically have to go up to the highest parts of this and convince them that we're good enough to join? How exactly does _that _work?"

Natasha rested her face in her palm. "Oh, that's probably the simplest part. We bring you to wherever the Director is. He interrogates you-which may or may _not_ be an individual process-and then he reports his findings to the Council. Until they report back, you're in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody **(I'm **_**really **_**half-assing this whole entire thing)**. If they don't want you, you're either released, prosecuted, or killed. If they _do _want you . . . all you have to do is sign a few papers. Nothing much."

"How long will it take them to make a decision?" Nico asked, lacing his fingers together.

"Not long; it'll take less than a day."

"Where will we stay if we _are _accepted?" Jason questioned.

"That depends on where _we _are . . . That's still being disputed."

"What will we deal with?"

"Whatever they put us up to."

"Are we trained?"

"In your case, no."

"What happens to our family members?" Percy asked, the other boys glancing momentarily in his direction. "And friends?" he added quickly.

"They are informed that you are working for us," Natasha answered, "but they know nothing of your missions. If you tell them . . . well, you probably know that."

Jason rolled his eyes, like the thought amused him. "If my girlfriend tries to murder you, don't say it was her fault."

"Same here," Nico agreed, raising his bone-pale hand. "Though will isn't very violent, anyway."

Nat stared at him for a few seconds. "Will?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Will _Solace_?"

He threw his hands up in the air, looking up as if to question the gods. "Oh, so now you're stalking _him _too?!"

She made a patting motion with her hands, beckoning for him to calm down. "No, he brought me to Mr Chiron." Her eyebrows raised as the truth clicked. "You are his _boyfriend_?"

The son of Hades rested his chin in his palm, a neutral expression on his face. "Yes."

Percy grumbled something under his breath: "Because I wasn't your type . . ."

The boy grimaced.

Steve cleared his throat, grabbing their attention. "Besides that, have you come to a decision?"

The teenagers' eyes flicked over the two before they shared a look with each other, their eyes expressing conflicted conclusions. Finally, Percy sighed, his sea green eyes boring dejectedly into the metal tables.

"Are you guys sure?"

The other two nodded solemnly, though even they looked a tad nervous.

"We . . . accept," he answered, looking her in the eyes.

"Good. You will-"

"_However_," he began, glancing at his friends, "we are _not_ your little puppets."

She nodded. "I-_we_-understand."

"We _will _be respected, despite our age?"

"Of course."

Percy smiled, holding his hand out with the other boys. "Shake on it?"

**End of **_**The Meeting**_

**I'm gonna be honest, a lot of family drama has been going on the last few months. It took a lot of effort to get off my sorry butt and write this, but I pulled through for you guys! I'm sorry that this is short, and that it isn't a **_**real **_**chapter, but I am **_**very**_ **tired. Hope you enjoyed, and have a good day!**


End file.
